Part of Their World 2: Back on Earth
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: [Armada]It's been 10 years after the transformers left earth. Each side has now have a child each. Megatron is getting out of control with greed. What happens to his and Angela's relationship? Find out. Sequel to Part of Their World. Enjoy
1. Return to Earth

Yes I promised a sequal and here it is. Sorry short chapter, but chapters will be longer.

* * *

Chapter 1

Return to Earth

It had been around ten years since Optimus Prime and Angel along with the autobots and some human friends left earth for Cybertron. Angel and Optimus had finally gotten married afterward. After a few years after their marriage Angel and Optimus became parents. They had a beautiful little girl who had golden eyes like her father. Her hair was a little brown with a hint of a light blue mixed in it.

Amelia was around two years old and had been born on Cybertron. One day Angel walked around the base of the autobots holding little Amelia's hand, Amelia was always smiling at everyone. As they were talking to Jet Fire Amelia looked up and saw her father.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Optimus chuckled as he put his hand out for his daughter to climb on. She walked to the center of his palm and sat. Optimus then asked, "So how is your day so far Amelia?"

"Good. Hey daddy, are you coming home tonight? We really miss you at home." she said looking up at her father.

"I'll try sweetie it's just daddy has been really busy lately." He replied rubbing her small back.

"Amelia. We need to go now your father has work to do." called Angel who had finished talking with Jet Fire.

"Okay mommy." she sighed as Optimus lowered his daughter to her mother.

Amelia walked out of her father's hand and ran into the arms of her awaiting mother. Angel looked up at Optimus and said, "Optimus be careful, please."

Optimus looked down at his wife and replied, "I will I always will, and if anything goes wrong up here I want you and Amelia to go to earth and we will soon be there."

"Okay Optimus." she whispered looking down at their daughter.

He sighed and shrunk down to human size and walked over to his family and gave them a hug. Angel held him tight knowing the war between the decepticons and autobots were getting worse. Starscream was now trying to overthrow Megatron and rule the universe. Megatron still wanted to conquer the universe with his queen at his side. There had been rumors being spread all over Cybertron that they had a son.

"I must go now." he whispered and kissed his beloved on the lips. He looked down at his daughter who had her arms held up high wanting to be hugged before he had to back to the command center in the base.

He chuckled and picked her up. She put her arms around his neck and said, "I love you daddy. You're the best daddy in the universe."

"Oh really? Have you checked all the fathers in the universe?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes daddy, and out of all of them no one compares to you daddy." she said still clinging to her father.

"Now Amelia, I need to get back to the men now and I want you to take care of your mother for me. Do you think you can do that?" he replied putting her down.

"Yes sir!" she said and saluted to him.

He smiled at his daughter and gave a salute back to her. She always wanted to be just like him. She admired him so much. He returned to his original size and walked down the hall. Angel reached for her daughter's hand and started walking back home. Amelia looked up at her mother and said, "One day I'm going to be just like daddy."

"I believe you will." she said smiling.

They walked back to their room and she laid Amelia down for her nap. She had a lot of responsibilities now since she was an autobot and a mother. She had fought in wars in the past by Optimus's side. Now since she had Amelia she had to cut down the fighting.

Red Alert was still experimenting on trying to make a formula for internal life for both Angel and Amelia. He knew that Optimus Prime would die without them. If Red Alert couldn't do it Optimus would be willing to give up his immortality just to be with the ones that he loved.

* * *

In the Decepticon base Angela was with Megatron along with their three year old son. His name was Connor. He had purple and green hair, his eyes were a bright red and he had two horns sticking out of his head. He had most of his father's characteristics. He just about hung around his father all the time. He loved watching him throw one of his own men into the wall and watch him yell at him. It was when his father was yelling at him he got scared.

Angela walked into the command room with Connor at his side. Megatron was barking out orders every which way. He turned around obviously mad at something.

"Honey maybe right now is not the perfect time to visit daddy." she whispered.

"No! I want to see daddy!" screamed Connor.

Megatron turned around and looked down at his wife and son. He put on the best fake smile he could do. Angela gave him a look of disapproval then Megatron said, "Demolisher! Will you take Connor out of the room please for a little bit. Angela and I have to talk alone."

"Yes sir!" said Demolisher picking up Connor who was mad at his father for what he had said. He had wanted to come up here to see his father not a dorky henchman.

"What is it Angela? I can see it in your eyes something is bothering you." he said gently as he shrunk to size.

"Megatron you have changed ever since we landed here on Cybertron. You hardly see your son and he's starting to misbehave to just get your attention. Megatron you act like you want nothing to do with us at all." she said looking at Megatron dead in the face.

"That's not true Angela. I have been spending time with my son." he retorted.

"Yes only here. You never come to our room at all. You never come visit us at all. I want the Megatron I fell in love with ten years ago."

"Angela we are in middle of war and—" Angela cut him off and said, "Megatron you met me when you in middle of war with the autobots on earth! You were always with me. You never let anything happen to me!" she yelled.

"Now Angela—"

"Now don't you say 'now Angela'! You have become a leader who is hungry for power! You have changed!" she screamed.

She stomped out of the room and turned around and said, "I'm going back to my planet and I'm taking Connor with me."

"No you are not Angela! You can't take my son away from me!" he yelled starting to loose his temper.

"Megatron, if you want me like you used to, come and find me and don't worry about the war as much." she said and turned around and walked out of the room.

Megatron stood where he was stunned at what had happened. He had noticed that they hadn't been as close as they had been in the past. He walked to the window and saw an escape pod leave the base. Demolisher came running up to Megatron and exclaimed, "Angela and Connor left sir!"

Megatron turned around to look at Demolisher and said, "Demolisher get our ships ready. We're going back to planet earth."

* * *

"Sir! The Decepticons are leaving Cybertron and it looks like they are following the escape pod which is heading to earth!" exclaimed Hot Shot looking at the screen.'

"Okay men get ready to launch we are leaving." said Optimus walking out of the room to get his wife and daughter.

* * *

Yes they are now fathers. Don't worry everyone will be coming back that was in the first story. I will be posting second Chapter soon! 


	2. Landing On Earth

I'm back with Chapter 2. Enjoy! It's a little longer than chapter 1. ;)

* * *

Chapter 2

Landing on Earth

Angela and Connor landed on earth after a few hours from leaving Cybertron. She had put the pod into hyper speed to get to earth faster. She and Connor got out of the pod and looked around. They had landed in the middle of the woods some place on earth. She didn't exactly know where they were, but they had landed on earth and that's all that mattered to Angela.

"Mommy, what is this place?" asked Connor who was a little afraid because he had never seen an organic planet before. Since he was born on Cybertron and grew up with all metal stuff around him.

"This is my home planet Connor. This is where I was born." she said smiling.

"You were born in here?" he asked looking around with a confused look.

"No sweetie, I was born on earth. Let us get out of the woods and let me see where we are." she said walking through the brush holding onto Connor's hand.

Connor was amazed at the sight of earth he thought it was so pretty. He then saw a butterfly and asked, "Mommy what is that?"

Angela turned around and saw the butterfly and said, "That's a butterfly sweetie. Now let's go."

They were walking for a while until they finally walked out of the woods. She looked around and saw a sign that said, 'Welcome to Arizona'.

"What this say mommy?" he asked walking up to the sign.

"This is the state where your mommy was born." she said.

They started walking down the highway. As they walked she put out her thumb for someone to give them a ride to town. Every time someone was about to stop they saw Connor and freaked out and drove off. They walked the whole day. Finally near the end of the sunset a truck driver picked them up and gave them each bottle water.

"So where are you guys headed?" he asked.

"Just to town sir, we really appreciate for what you're doing." she replied.

"No problem miss. I can't let a mother with a young child walk around alone on the highway. By the way what's your name son?" said the truck driver.

"Connor." he whispered.

"Well nice to meet you Connor." he said happily.

They finally made it to town and Angela thanked the truck driver again for giving them a lift. They walked around and she said, "Connor this is the town where I was born."

"Wow mom." he whispered as he looked around at everything.

* * *

"Sir I found the escape pod!" reported Starscream.

Megatron walked over and saw footsteps walking out of the pod and into the woods.

"Transform into your alternate modes and search the whole state for the two!" yelled Megatron.

Everyone transformed and started searching the area. Starscream didn't mind now that Megatron and Angela were together. They had a right, but Thrust was still mad about the whole thing. Now especially that they had reproduced which was impossible. Sideways was also starting to agree with Thrust. They didn't agree with them at all and they had to convince everyone around them to agree so that they can get rid of the humans as soon as possible.

Megatron transformed into his tank mode and started pushing over trees and started searching for his wife and son.

* * *

Angel and Amelia were in the ship next to Optimus while everyone else were getting ready to launch. Amelia was looking around smiling and excited about finally able to go somewhere with her father and the autobots.

"All systems ready." said Hot Shot from the computer.

"Okay let's go everyone." Optimus replied.

Amelia started bouncing in her mother's lap clapping.

"Calm down Amelia." she laughed at her daughter.

Optimus looked down at them and had to smiled at his daughter and asked, "You guys wanna come up here?"

"YEAH!" screamed Amelia which made everyone start laughing.

Optimus chuckled and set his hand in front of the two which Amelia wiggled out of her mother's arms and into her father's palm. Angel was right behind her and stood next to her daughter as Optimus lifted them up to his desk in front of him. Amelia sat on his desk and watched everyone at work getting the ship to earth.

Suddenly she saw everything start moving fast and Optimus put his hand behind them so they wouldn't fly back. Amelia started laughing enjoying the fast ride and when it stopped she cried, "Again! Again!"

"We'll do it again on our way back to Cybertron honey." said Optimus looking down at her.

Amelia started looking around at space seeing some planets she had never seen before. She pointed at everything she saw and asked what they were and everything.

Angel looked up at Optimus and said, "We have a very curious daughter you know."

"Well that's good because it shows us she wants to learn and is very smart." he said seeing that his daughter was going to sleep.

Angel picked her up in her arms and started running her fingers through her hair smiling. Amelia yawned and snuggled close to her mother. Angel looked up at Optimus and asked, "Would you want to hold her Optimus?"

"Okay." he said putting his hand down so that she could put her in it.

Amelia's eyes slowly opened and she said, "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie I am here." he replied gently running his finger over her small body.

This made Amelia fall asleep even faster than she would have. Scavenger walked over to the commander and looked at Amelia in his hand. Amelia considered Scavenger as a grandfather and Scavenger didn't mind at all. He was always very entertained by the little girl. Sideswipe was like an older brother to her, but he wasn't allowed to hug her at all. Everyone was afraid he might squish her while giving her a hug.

"Sir Earth is right in front of us." said Blurr.

"Okay." he replied nudging Amelia awake knowing she would love to see Earth before landing on it.

"What is it daddy?" she murmured.

"Look." he said pointing to Earth.

"Wow…" she said and was all she could say.

Amelia started walking towards the end of Optimus's hand and so he put his fingers up so she couldn't go any further. She peered over his fingers and watched the planet get bigger and bigger until they entered the atmosphere. She watched as the green lands start getting bigger and she soon saw buildings below.

The autobots landed their ship behind a mountain in Arizona and stepped out. They still had their forms from last time they were here and Optimus put down his wife and child and transformed. Angel picked up Amelia and put her inside and got in after her. Optimus gently closed the door and started driving after knowing they were buckled.

"Where are we going first daddy?" she asked.

"We are going to see some of your mommy's old friends" he replied his voice surrounding them.

Angel was happy finally going to see her friends after ten years from Earth. Tim had gone to battle and she hasn't seen him since he left with his dad who was the commander of the army. She sighed and smiled knowing she was back on her home planet and couldn't wait to see everybody.

* * *

Angela never told her mother where she was going when she left and decided to visit her for old time sakes. She walked up to her door and knocked.

"Who lives here mommy?" asked Connor.

"Your grandmother does." she replied looking down at her son.

The door opened and there stood her mother.

"May I help you?" she asked looking at Angela not recognizing her.

"Hey mom, it's Angela." she replied.

"ANGELA! MY ANGELA!" she screamed and gave her a big hug and started screaming again, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

"Mother I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I ran off with my boyfriend and gotten married ten years ago and you have a grandson." she said looking down at her son.

Her mother looked down at Connor and asked, "Who's the father?"

"He's a man out of this world I'll just say that, but we had a little argument earlier and I left the house for a little bit." she replied.

Connor was about to say something, but Angela put her hand over his mouth. She had didn't want her mother to know that she had married an alien from out of this world.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed. No school today so I might be posting a lot to get rid of my bordom. 


	3. Ambush

This is the chapter I've had in my head since I was working on the first story. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Chapter 3

Ambush

Optimus started driving off with his men at the ship getting things ready for battle with the decepticons. Amelia was looking out her father's window at all the trees and people driving in their cars next to them.

"Mommy! They look like us!" she squealed.

"Yes darling that's because they are human. You are the size of a human, but you are also half transformer." she said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Optimus enjoyed her amusement looking out the window looking at all the stuff that she had never seen. She slowly grew tired with all the excitement and slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Angel watched her daughter sleep and asked, "Do you think our friends will still be here Optimus?"

"If not all of them at least one will still be here. Then we could find out where they went." he replied.

As he drove they both heard a crazy laugh that would only belong to Cyclonus.

"Hey Demolisher, look what I found. I found the autobots!" he screeched.

Demolisher who was right behind Optimus and said, "Should we pay them a little visit?" he asked in his vehicle mode.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Cyclonus.

Angel unbuckled Amelia and unbuckled herself and sat her in her lap. She buckled them in together knowing if something was to happen she would be able to protect her daughter.

"Hey autobot!" said Demolisher who pulled side of Optimus, "Hey looks like Optimus has two passengers."

"Oooo…Let's give them something they will never forget Demolisher. Megatron won't mind."

Cyclonus lowered himself level to Optimus and said, "Hello Optimus long time no see."

Optimus saw that they were going to run into him and put on his brakes really quickly and watched as they crashed into each other. Optimus started driving again, but this time faster than he had been. He had his wife and child inside and couldn't risk their lives over two little pests.

He drove past the two who were still on the road trying to get up from what had happened.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Optimus in a very concerned voice.

"Yes we're fine Optimus." she replied.

"What happened? What's going on?" They both heard Amelia say as she opened her eyes.

"Honey I need you to go back to sleep." said Amelia.

"Mommy I don't need too though." she whined.

Demolisher and Cyclonus pulled aside Optimus again and said, "You won't get away this time."

Optimus saw they were in the same position as before and no one was behind him. He started to put on his brakes, but Cyclonus saw this coming and flew behind him. Optimus ran into Cyclonus which gave him a major headache. Optimus started driving faster so that Demolisher couldn't keep up with him. Amelia watched the two try to trap her father and started to get scared.

"Daddy, what's happening?!" she cried.

"Decepticons are here." he said trying to keep his voice calm so Amelia wouldn't be scared even more.

The road started going up hill and they were in the last lane closest to the edge. Cyclonus got tired of it and started shooting at Optimus. He dodged every shot since Cyclonus couldn't aim worth crap in the first place. Cyclonus was getting very angry with this and started shooting everywhere near Optimus. Then one shot his wheel just as he was turning and started going towards a cliff.

"DADDY!" screamed Amelia who was holding on to her mother for dear life.

Optimus tried to get control, but kept on getting closer to the cliff until his trailer went off the edge bringing them down with it.

"Optimus! What are we going to do!?" yelled Angel over Amelia's screaming.

"Get out." he said opening his door.

Angel did what she was told and unbuckled Amelia and herself and jumped out. Optimus transformed then yelled, "Optimus Prime super mode!"

He quickly caught his wife and screaming child in his hand and put another hand over them in case Cyclonus started firing again. He fell to the ground landing on his feet. He felt Angel bump his hands inside. He lifted his hand and asked, "Are you two alright?"

Amelia was clinging to her mother and not letting go. She was terrified at what had happened. Angel shook her head then said, "I don't know if she is though."

Optimus gently put a finger out to his daughter who quickly grabbed it not letting go. He gently put Angel down and put Amelia in his other hand and held her up to his face. Amelia looked at him and saw he had red optics and a gold face mask instead of his silver one.

"It's okay Amelia. It's okay I'm here." he said rubbing her back.

Amelia curled up in a little ball that was shaking with fright. She was too young to be evolved with war. He didn't want her to be in the war at all. He kept rubbing her back until she had calmed down. He lowered his hand to Angel who took Amelia and held her in her arms.

"I want you and Amelia to go in the woods and hide. I don't want you to come back to me no matter what you hear. I'll come find you after I take care of these two." he said looking down at Angel's worried face.

"Okay Optimus." she whispered.

She started walking towards the woods with Amelia in her arms.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she cried trying to wiggle out of her mother's arms.

Optimus watched as his wife and daughter vanished in the woods to hide from the decepticons.

"Hello Optimus."

Optimus turned around and found Cyclonus in front of him. Demolisher was on his way down the hill. Optimus had fury in his optics glaring at Cyclonus. Cyclonus had a smirk across his face and ran towards him. Optimus caught him in action and started punching him in the face over and over again. He then threw him into the cliff which made Demolisher fall all the way down on top of Cyclonus.

"Get off of me!" screamed Cyclonus hitting Demolisher to get him off of him.

Demolisher walked over to Optimus seeing the anger in his optics he started growing fear inside. He started to point his shaking guns at him and then took all the courage he had inside and started firing at him.

* * *

"DADDY!" cried Amelia.

"Daddy can take care of himself sweetie. Now we need to find a place to hide." her mother said.

"NO! I WANT TO HELP DADDY!" she screamed and stomped her foot.

"We can't go back there he is in middle of a battle." she replied holding onto her daughter's wrist even tighter so she wouldn't wiggle out of her grasp.

Amelia still tried to get away from her mother with all her might to go help her father. Finally after a long struggle she got loose from her mother's grasp.

"AMELIA! AMELIA COME BACK HERE!" screamed Angel who started chasing after her.

Amelia only had one thing in her mind and that was helping her daddy fight. She ignored her mother's screams and kept running. She heard trees falling and firing being shot. As she ran further the sounds got louder. She finally reached the place where her father was battling two decepticons and yelled, "Hey you two creeps!"

Optimus turned around and saw his daughter near the entrance of the woods yelling.

"Amelia! Go with your mother! Go!" he yelled.

Cyclonus started walking towards Amelia. Instead of her running out of fear she stood right there glaring at Cyclonus.

"Get away from her!" yelled Optimus who grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back and started punching him.

Not too far away were Angela and Connor walking in the woods. They had just came from her mother's house. They heard the stomping around and yelling. Connor was so interested that he ran away from his mother and ran into Amelia who was going to find her mother.

They stared at each other for a little bit noticing that they were a like in some ways and very different. Demolisher walked over to where he had seen Amelia walk and said, "Hey Cyclonus look who I found."

He picked up Connor who was in front of Amelia.

"Megatron will be pleased with us Demolisher." said Cyclonus.

"Put down the child." yelled Optimus.

"Are you kidding? Giving you Megatron's only son? I don't think so." replied Cyclonus.

Then they heard another voice, "Demolisher! You put down Connor right now!"

Cyclonus bent down and picked her up. She started kicking and screaming trying to get out of his grasp.

"Cyclonus to Megatron, we found Angela and Connor."

"Great work Cyclonus I'll be right there."

The next thing Amelia saw was another giant robot in front of her father. Angel ran up behind her daughter and yelled, "What do you think you were thinking!? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

Megatron heard the yelling and looked down in the woods and saw Angel with her daughter.

"Awe, Prime it seems like you have a family. It would be horrible for me to crush them now wouldn't it?"

"Megatron! You stay away from them!" yelled Angela.

Megatron turned to her and motioned Cyclonus to put her in his hand. Cyclonus did so and Megatron looked at his wife who was mad as hell.

"Fine, I will not crush them today, but soon they will meet their end. Decepticons back to the ship." he said and with that they all disappeared.

Optimus walked over to his wife and daughter and gave Amelia an angry look. Amelia smiled up at him, but then frowned knowing she was in trouble.

"I'll leave you two to talk." said Angel who started walking in the woods.

Optimus shrunk down to size and yelled, "Why did you do that for Amelia!? You could've been killed!"

"I know daddy, but I had too. I heard all the things that were going on and I felt bad just leaving you." she whispered.

"Amelia, I've been fighting with these decepticons for over millions and millions of years." he said calming down.

Amelia's mouth fell open. She didn't know a lot about numbers yet, but she knew that millions and millions of years was a very long time.

"Amelia, I just don't want to loose you or your mom. You two are basically my life for living."

Amelia walked to her dad and gave him a hug, the best she could since he was really tall. She only managed to hug his waist. He picked her up and carried her in the woods to find Angel and finish looking for her friends.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know I did writing it. 


	4. A Familiar Face

This idea for this chapter came from TK Productionz. This chapter is about Starscream and Alexis forming a relationship. I hope everyone enjoys. ;)

* * *

Chapter 4

A Familiar Face

Starscream was flying around knowing that they had found Angela and Connor, he hadn't been on Earth for years. As he was flying he saw someone walking in the street. She had looked familiar from somewhere, but couldn't put a finger on it. So he followed the girl below him.

After a while the girl met with two boys one with yellow hair the other had dark hair. He then thought to himself, '_Those kids were with the autobots ten years ago. So that means that girl is Alexis._'

He followed them for a while until Rad and Carlos had left and Alexis walked into the woods and sat next to a tree. She really missed the autobots and her friends. She wanted to see them so bad, she wanted to see how they were doing and everything, but since they were light years away it was impossible.

She was about to get up since the sun was setting and go home. As she got up she heard a noise. Not a noise you hear everyday, but a noise that sounded like a crash or in her case giant footsteps. She slowly got excited thinking it was one of her old friends.

'_Maybe they've come back!_'

She started running to the noise and looked around. Since the light was getting dim it was getting harder to see. She opened her eyes as far as they would go and looked around. She knew that she had heard the sound; she even felt a little shake. She put her hands out in front of her and then felt like she was being watched. She turned around and looked in the dark and yelled, "Who's there!"

When no one answered she started to get scared. Her parents had died last year and her friends were like the only family she had. She started getting more scared when everything went quiet. She quickly turned around and ran into what she thought was a tree. She looked up and saw two orange things looking down at her. She screamed and tried to get up and run away, but something grabbed a hold of her.

She started running in one place since the giant thing had the collar of her shirt. She heard a sigh and she was starting to be lifted up in the air until she was face to face with Starscream. She let out another scream, but this one was muffled by Starscream's finger. She was wiggling around trying to get out of the decepticon's grasp. Then she heard him start to speak, "Alexis I'm not going to hurt you."

"You lie! You decepticons always lie!" she screamed from behind his finger.

Starscream let out a huge sigh and put her back down on the ground. Alexis quickly got up and noticed that Starscream was just standing there and doing nothing at all to hurt her. She was a little confused because what she had seen of Starscream ten years ago was he was a tyrant and didn't care about anything. This was a little strange to see from Starscream.

"Okay what do you want?" she asked looking up at Starscream.

Starscream then replied, "I saw you earlier and noticed you looked familiar from somewhere and it hit me. I don't know why I landed here."

Alexis was still confused about what was happening. Starscream was being nice to a human and the human was her!

"Okay Starscream, did you drink too much energon?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Alexis if I had gotten drunk I don't think you'd be talking right now." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you'd probably be dead right about now." he replied.

"Oh." she said suddenly feeling dumb.

Alexis started getting up and walking away. As she was Starscream put a hand in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere. Alexis looked up at him and asked, "Why did you do that for?"

"Because there is no way in hell are you going to walk in his dark woods." he replied.

Alexis looked past his hand and looked into the dark woods. She had never walked in here after dark before and heard that killers could be on the loose.

"Okay…So how do you suppose I go home?" she asked.

She saw the look on Starscream's face and didn't like it one bit. Starscream picked her up and jumped in the air with her in his hand. Alexis had never gone this fast in her life and the gravity pushing down on her. She tried lifting her head but couldn't for all the pressure from above her. Finally Starscream stopped in mid air still hold Alexis. Alexis tried to catch her breath for when they were flying up so fast she could barely breathe.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking down at Alexis who looked like she was going to be sick.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy that's all." she replied concentrating not to throw up.

"I thought you humans loved fast stuff. Well that's what I've seen when you guys drive and about kill yourselves." he said

Alexis looked up at him and said, "Well I do love fast rides Starscream I do go on roller coasters which go around sixty mph not a hundred or more."

"Okay." he replied.

Next thing Alexis knew was that he had put her in his cock pit and he transformed into his jet mode. Alexis was buckled in and she heard Starscream's voice surround her when he spoke.

"Okay Alexis where is your house?"

"Ummmm…I really can't tell from up here." she said looking around trying to see something that will give her a clue of where her house was.

Starscream started flying fast and lower to the ground, but not too low. She was looking out of his window and saw a big oak tree which was close to her house.

"Fly over there close to the oak tree and my house is down this road." she said happily

Starscream started flying toward her house and when she told him where it was he landed in the back close to the woods. She got out of his cock pit and jumped to the ground. Starscream transformed and again put his hand in front of her and said, "Alexis can I come back sometime when I'm off duty?"

Alexis was stunned at his question and had been stunned the whole time when he had flew her out of the woods. She looked up at his face which had a pleading look to let him come back. Alexis started thinking to herself. Okay so he hadn't tried to hurt her at all which was a good sign.

'_What if he is lying about the whole thing and just wants to get information about the autobots. Or what if he is really telling the truth?_'

She took in a deep breath and said, "Okay, you can come back as long…"

"As long as what?" he asked looking down at her.

"As long as you are not going to ask me about the autobots and get information from me because I will never let you come here again if you do." she said.

Starscream looked down at her so happy that she was going to let him come back.

"I will not ask you any questions that will make you feel uncomfortable." he replied lifting his hand from Alexis.

At that moment Alexis felt her heart jump. She couldn't explain it, but she was starting to have some feeling towards him. She watched him transform and fly away. She slowly walked into her house and thought about what happened that day. She was falling for Starscream slowly, but surely.

* * *

I'll post soon, but homework is a pain. I have to write a 500 word essay. A rough draft and a finished work. So it really sucks, so I'll post soon. 


	5. Reunion

Everyone will be reuntied in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Reunion

Optimus held his daughter in his arms not letting her go. He didn't want her escaping from him like she did with her mother. They were still walking in the woods trying to find the town and find a phone book to look up their friends. Amelia who was very tired from all the action earlier was slowly falling asleep knowing her father wouldn't let anything happen to her.

They finally found their way out of the woods and saw the town that they left ten years ago. Everything had changed a lot, since more houses had been built and everything was slowly becoming high tech. Optimus stood at the entrance of the woods and said, "Here take Amelia and I'll transform since I really can't go out like this until Halloween."

Angel smiled and took Amelia from his arms and remembering that night. She had dressed up as Christine and that night was when Optimus had learned to dance. Optimus returned to his normal size and transformed into a semi truck. Angel climbed in holding Amelia and sat in his seat. She laid Amelia down and buckled herself in.

He drove out of the brush and started driving through town. They soon realized that there were no more pay phones and that everyone had a cell phone. Angel never had a cell phone and so they had to start looking for her friends the old fashion way. As they started their search Angel saw someone walking on the sidewalk. She had blonde hair and was dressed in an army uniform.

"Optimus, stay here I think I found Melinda." she said unbuckling herself.

Optimus stopped and let her out. Amelia was still fast asleep when they stopped and both Angel and Optimus hoped that she wouldn't wake up. She was still little and spoke very loudly and if she started talking to her father then everyone will think she is weird and then he will have to show himself so they won't take her away.

Angel walked up the woman she thought was Melinda Conrad. She then asked, "Melinda?"

Melinda turned around and saw Angel standing in front of her. "Angel?"

"Hey Melinda." she replied smiling.

"ANGEL!" she screamed and hugged her friend very hard.

"Melinda it's so great to see you again. It's been a very long time." said Angel hugging her friend.

"I haven't see you since the wedding. Do you guys have any kids?" she asked.

"Yes we have one and her name is Amelia." she responded.

They started walking over to Optimus who was parked close by. Angel opened his door and showed her their sleeping daughter.

"She's so beautiful." she whispered, "She has your hair…kinda; some of it is blue like Optimus's head.

"Melinda is everyone still living in this area?" asked Angel who watched Melinda staring at Amelia.

"Yeah everyone is still here. Are you crazy? They would never leave here since this is the town we all met and wanted to see if the transformers would come back." she replied looking at Angel.

"That's good." said Angel, "Could we go get them?"

"Hell yeah, I'll show you where they all live and we'll pick them up, if Optimus can hold all of us in his cab." she said looking at the red truck.

"I'm pretty sure I can squeeze you all in here and if not we can always strap them on the top." he said in a happy tone.

Angel could tell he was smiling by the way he sounded and said, "Okay let's hit the road."

"Angel…Do you mean the song Hit the Road Jack?" said Melinda smiling.

They loved Ray Charles growing up and that was their favorite song of his of all time. Angel laughed holding Amelia in her arms. She then asked, "So did Tim propose when he came back?"

Melinda smiled and said, "Yes and we are married."

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Angel.

Amelia started moving and woke up and asked, "Who are you talking to mommy?"  
Angel looked down at her daughter and said, "I'm talking to an old friend of mine. Her name is Melinda."

Amelia opened her eyes and looked at Melinda and smiled and said, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Wow you have very good manners for your age." said Melinda who was very impressed.

"Thank you." she replied smiling.

Melinda looked at her eyes and noticed they weren't a brown color, but gold. She had her father's eyes.

"You have very pretty eyes Amelia." she said.

"Thank you. My father has gold optics and that's where I got the color of my eyes from." she replied.

"So you and your father are very close."

"Yes we are." said Optimus.

They drove and followed the directions Melinda was telling them. They picked up Tim who was at home and was shocked to see Optimus and Angel again. He gave Angel a hug and then just like old time put her in a head lock.

"Hey Tim please let me go." she said struggling.

"Why Angel I haven't seen you in ten years." he retorted still having her in a head lock.

Angel tried to get loose. Even with all the training she had back at Cybertron you could never get out of a head lock. Amelia walked over to Tim and said, "Please let my mother go."

Tim saw her and slowly let her go. Angel then grabbed hold of his arm and threw him over her shoulder.  
"I see you learned some moves while you were gone." he gasped.

"Yes, I learn from the best." she replied.

They all drove down and picked up Alexis, Rad, and Carlos. To Angel's surprise Carlos was married, but his wife was out of town at the moment. She was a business woman and was giving a presentation somewhere in the United States.

Alexis was so happy to see her old friends and was very happy to meet Amelia for the very first time. Everyone was telling them what had happened while they were gone. Alexis told them everything except one thing. She never told them about Starscream when he found her in the woods and took her home. She also didn't tell them that he had asked her to come back to her house.

Alexis started to go off in her own little world until Rad asked, "Hey Alexis are you coming or not?"

Alexis shook her head to get out of the trans and said, "Yeah I'm coming. Who do you think I am?"

"Well you were just standing there and didn't move." replied Carlos

Alexis got in Optimus's crowded cab. After everyone was buckled in, or as much as they could to be safe if anything happened, he started driving off towards the base. While driving he slowly got a head ache from all the commotion that was happening inside him. They finally made it to the base and everyone got out.

Amelia waited patiently for everyone to get out so that she could see her father. When everyone got out he transformed and put his hands on his head from a head ache that his passengers had caused.

"Hi daddy." she said.

Optimus looked down at his daughter and smiled. He quickly picked her up and held her around her stomach and chest she then started yelling, "Daddy I wanna fly!"

Optimus put his hand in an angle like an airplane and started running with her in his hand.

"Yay!" she screamed as she felt the wind hitting her face.

The day passed very fast and she had to go to bed and sleep. She didn't want too since she was asleep mostly during the day. So she laid back in her bed looking up at the ceiling.


	6. Encounter

Sorry it's been a while since i updated. I was very busy this week with tests and stuff. Well I got idea for this chapter from Lion King 2 Simba's Pride. I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Chapter 6

Encounter

Amelia went to bed and tried to lie down and sleep. She had slept most of the day and was full of energy. She slowly got up from her bed and walked around her room. She slowly opened the door and looked around and saw Scavenger looking down at her. He smiled and got down to her level and asked, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. I too wide awake." she replied.

Scavenger nodded and put his hand out for her. She walked in the palm of his hand and she asked, "Why are you still up grandpa?"

Scavenger looked down at her and smiled, "Same reason you are, couldn't sleep."

Scavenger took her outside and they looked up at the stars. He gently put her down and she started walking around until she saw a certain star constellation known as Draco. She tilted her head as far as she could turn it up and fell over.

"Be careful now." laughed Scavenger.

"Grandpa, what are those stars called?" she asked pointing to Draco.

"I believe they are known as Draco. You'll have to ask your mother about that." he replied.

Scavenger laid down and slowly started to fall asleep. Amelia saw this and started wandering off in the woods. As she was walking she started to hear wolves howling and crickets chirping. She started looking around making sure there were no wolves near by. She was not looking where she was going and fell down into a creak and bumped into something.

"Who's there!?" exclaimed the person.

Amelia started looking around trying to find the person who had said that and saw two red eyes looking at her.

"Ummm…I'm Amelia." she slowly said.

Connor looked at her and saw her yellow eyes shining brightly in the moon light. He slowly started walking towards Amelia and said, "You're the girl from the autobots."

Amelia looked closer at the boy in front of her and realized why he had red eyes. He was Megatron's son. She started walking backwards while Connor started walking towards her. He jumped at her and tackled her. She started fighting each other and trying to beat the other up. Finally Amelia got on top of him and he tried to get up but couldn't and she said, "Pinned ya."

"Get off of me." he complained.

"I will when you tell me your name." she smirked.

"It's Connor okay." he retorted.

Amelia slowly got off of him and he got up. He jumped at her again and she moved out of the way.

"Do you always try to pounce on me?" she asked.

He gave her a face and slowly got up. His face went from mad to scared in a blink of an eye. Amelia looked around and saw two yellow eyes looking down at them. She turned to look everywhere and they were surrounded by wolves.

"Okay what do we do?" she asked.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking." he said looking at the wolves.

Just as he said that a wolf jumped out at them. Amelia started screaming and jumped. Connor turned around and saw the wolf and jumped just as Amelia did. The other wolves started coming down at them and they both let out a scream. Amelia jumped on a wolf and so did Connor. The wolves were climbing on top of each other trying to get to the children.

Amelia looked up and saw a tree branch close to her hand and so she jumped up in the tree. Connor saw her and yelled, "What about me?"

Amelia held out her hand and he jumped. When he got hold of her hand she fell out of the tree landing on some wolves. The other wolves started whining and ran off into the woods.

"Nice going autoscum." he said under his breath.

"Well at least we got them to go." she shot back at him.

Connor turned around and looked at her and saw she had a little trickle of blood running down her head.

"What is it?" she asked seeing that he was staring at her.

"You're bleeding." he replied.

She wiped her head and felt a little cut there. She must have cut her head falling down. She then started running trying to get out of the creak bottom. Every time she would climb up she'd always slide back down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get out of here." she replied.

"Well you know you'll never get out that way. It's too muddy." he retorted.

"It's worth a try." she said now sitting down angrily.

Connor walks over and asked, "So what do you want to since we are stuck down here?"

Amelia looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. She looked around and saw a vein and said, "You wanna swing from a vein?"

Connor looked at the vein she was talking about and replied, "Do you really think that vein will hold you up?"

"Yes, I only way around 30 pounds." she shot back at him.

Amelia walked over to the vein and started to run and swing. To Connor's surprise she really did start to swing and the vein didn't snap. She was laughing and then Connor shouted out, "Hey let me on!"

"But I'm still on it."

"It's my turn!" he shouted stomping his foot.

"You said that it wouldn't hold me. Why do you want on now?"

"Just let me on!" he screamed.

Amelia jumped off the vein and Connor took the vein and started to swing. He was smiling and suddenly the vein broke and he landed on his back.

"Are you okay?!" she exclaimed running to his side.

"You did that!" he yelled.

"What!?"

"You didn't want to get off so you made sure the vein would break." he said getting up and pushing her down.

* * *

Scavenger woke up and saw that Amelia was missing.

"Oh slag!" he yelled at himself.

Scavenger started calling out her name and searching everywhere for her. As he was walking in the woods he heard small voices arguing amongst each other. He silently started walking over to the bickering voices and found Amelia and looked and saw a little boy with red eyes.

"Amelia!" he yelled.

Connor looked up at the angry autobot and screamed a little scream. Amelia looked up and found Scavenger looking down at her with angry optics. Amelia put on her best little smile and said, "Hi grandpa."

"Don't hi grandpa me. Come here." he said.

Amelia slowly walked to Scavenger and turned to look at Connor with sad eyes. Scavenger picked her up and gave him a look of death and said, "Don't you ever come near her again!"

Amelia turned around in Scavenger's hand and said, "But grandpa, we were playing and having fun. He's my friend."

He looked down at her and said, "A decepticon can not be a friend to an autobot. We found that out with Starscream."

Scavenger stood up and started walking back to base.

* * *

Connor stood in the woods alone once more until a hand engulfed him. He looked up at the giant robot and found his father looking down at him with fierce eyes.

"Why were you playing with that autobot you should have killed her!" he yelled.

Connor cringed in his father's hand and said, "But father she didn't seem so bad…"

"Connor we are at war with the autobots and I don't want you near her or any other autobot."

Connor shook his head in understanding and looked at the ground where they had played. Soon it disappeared and he was in the base.


	7. Home

Sorry so short I was running out of ideas. I promise that chapter 8 will be longer.

* * *

Chapter 7

Home

"Scavenger, what were you doing out at this kind of night?" asked Optimus who was up just going to Amelia's room to check on her.

"Well neither Amelia nor I could go to sleep and we went outside to get some air." replied Scavenger who held Amelia in his hand.

Amelia was so afraid that Scavenger might tell her father what happened out there. Optimus walked over to Amelia and said, "Come on dear we have to go to sleep now."

"But daddy, I'm not sleepy." she yawned.

"Yes you are." he said smiling under his face plate.

Scavenger handed his granddaughter over to Optimus and watched them enter her room. Scavenger gave a small smile and walked away to his room. Optimus gently laid his daughter down in her bed and said, "You need some sleep now dear."

"But I'm wide awake." she yawned again.

Optimus chuckled at this and gently rubbed her back so she would go to sleep. Amelia tried to fight it, but was out like a light when he started. She fell asleep and didn't stir a bit. Optimus kept rubbing her back in case she was just playing around until he heard her breathing very deeply. He exited the room and went back to his room.

"So how was she?" asked Angel as Optimus shrunk down to size and got in bed with her.

"She was fine. She was with Scavenger the whole time. They both couldn't sleep and went outside." he replied snuggling close to his wife.

Angel smiled and snuggled close to him and slowly started falling back to sleep again.

* * *

Megatron entered the base that was still on the moon from so many years ago and put his son down hard in his bed.

"WHY WERE YOU WITH THE AUTOBOT!?" he screamed which woke up Angela from her room.

"Well I wanted to look around earth again. It was my first time there and…" he started yawning and slowly started to fall asleep.

Angela entered the room and saw Megatron looking over his son. May she had been wrong about Megatron being obsessive about dictating the universe. She walked over to him and leaned against his leg. Megatron looked down at her and saw her smiling. He hadn't seen her smile for a long time and he had to smile at the fact she was. Megatron shrunk down to size and hugged his wife. It had been a long time since they had hugged because of their fights that were happening.

Angela snuggled her head in his arms and said, "I've missed you Megatron. I've missed you so much."

Megatron started squeezing her tightly so no one would take her. She looked up at him and asked, "What happened tonight that made you so mad?"

Megatron looked down at her and said, "Our son was playing with an autobot."

"That doesn't seem so bad." she said.

"Yes it is. It was Prime's daughter he was playing with." he whispered angrily.

Angela just shook her head and smiled and said, "He was probably playing with her because he had never seen another human half transformer like him before."

"Maybe, but it makes me feel uncomfortable when he is around her. She could take him away from me." he whispered.

"Megatron, Optimus Prime would not take your son away from you."

"How do you know?" he asked angrily.

"Because he knows he's your son and would not want to start a bigger war when he is trying to win this war. He wouldn't want another war." she replied.

Megatron looked into her eyes and saw wisdom in them. He knew she was right and had to smiled, he then leaned into a kiss. Angela kissed him long. It had been ages since they had last kissed and they were savoring every minute of it. This had to be the best moment in her life with him.

Connor was still awake and saw his parents kissing and was so happy to see them getting along the first time in a while. He watched them as his father picked her up and carried them to their room. He laid back down and looked up at the ceiling and kept thinking about Amelia. He couldn't get her out of his head. She was the first human and half transformer he had met. He was just glad he wasn't the only one.


	8. Confessions

Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I've been very busy. Tests and then prom dress shopping. Well I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Chapter 8

Confession

Alexis was outside of her house looking up at the sky. She hadn't seen Starscream for so long and she was starting to get worried if he betrayed her. She sat down in a swing looking up at the clear night sky. As she looked up at the stars she heard a voice behind her.

"Alexis? Alexis are you there?"

Alexis spun around and saw Starscream in the woods with his head peeking out so she could see him.

"Starscream!" she whispered very loudly.

Starscream smiled and quietly as he could walked out of the woods and bent down to Alexis with his hand open for her to get on. She was hesitant at first, but climbed into his hand anyways. He slowly stood up at his full height and jumped into the air with Alexis holding on tightly. He slowed down as he got higher and was floating in the air. Alexis looked over Starscream's massive fingers and saw all the beautiful lights below.

"It's beautiful up here." She whispered.

Starscream smiled down at her as she held tightly to his fingers and looked around. He thought it was weird that even though he was a decepticon she didn't seem to be afraid. In fact as he studied her, she looked perfectly comfortable around him. She slowly seated herself back in the palm of his hand and looked up at him smiling brightly as the moon itself.

Starscream couldn't help but smile back and slowly started to drift back to the ground. When he reached the ground all the decepticons appeared and the autobots right behind them. Megatron saw Starscream holding Alexis and said, "Great work Starscream you have a little hostage."

Alexis looked straight up at him with anger in her eyes and yelled, "How could you?!"

"Alexis please let me explain…"

"Starscream hand me the human girl." said Megatron looking at Alexis smiling.

Starscream stood still, but moved his hand with Alexis in it to his chest protectively. Megatron saw this and got furious and started to go after Starscream. Alexis was starting to get very scared and Starscream knew this so he put his other hand that was free and put it over her for protection and started running.

"Starscream! Come back here!" yelled Megatron.

Starscream didn't look back, but kept on running trying to make sure Alexis was safe at all cost. Alexis was curled up in a ball inside Starscream's hands out of fear and had her eyes shut. Starscream ran in the woods and gently put her down and said, "Stay out of sight."

Alexis nodded and Starscream started walking back to the battle field to see Megatron. When Megatron saw Starscream he was no longer carrying Alexis in his hands. The autobots stared at Starscream wondering what he did to their friend.

"What did you do to the human?!" yelled Megatron.

"I put her somewhere where you can't find her." retorted Starscream.

This made Megatron even more furious and started to run at Starscream. Starscream pulled out his sword and started to fight with Megatron. Alexis watched from the brush in the woods. She knew how dangerous Megatron was and if he was mad enough he could easily kill Starscream with no problem. Starscream would have died to save her and she'd feel guilty for the rest of her life. Plus her heart would be shattered and she might die of depression.

She quickly ran out of the woods straight to Starscream and Megatron fighting. Optimus and the other autobots saw her and started to go after her, but Tidal Wave stood in the way along with the other decepticons. She ran up to the two fighting giants and yelled, "I'm right here Megatron!"

Starscream looked down at her with horror in his optics and Megatron smiled and pushed Starscream down. He quickly picked her up and said, "Is there anything you would like to say to Starscream?"

Alexis looked at Starscream who was standing up ready to fight more. She took a deep breath and said, "Starscream…I—I love you."

Starscream was in shock and so were the other transformers around them. Tidal Wave actually lost his balance and started to fall over. The autobots quickly got out of the way and ran over to the decepticons.

Starscream knew he loved her, but he never thought that she would love him in return. Megatron was stunned at what she had said and just stood there. Starscream on the other hand walked slowly up to Megatron and quickly grabbed her out of his grasp. Alexis looked up at him and smiled and he asked, "You truly love me? You're not playing a trick on me are you?"

Alexis smiled and shook her head and said, "Starscream I love you more than the whole universe."

Starscream slowly smiled and jumped in the air with her in his hands. He slowly brought her up to his face so that he could see it really well. What he didn't expect was Alexis kissing him on the nose. Megatron looked at the autobots and smiled, "Well Prime I guess we now have a little friend of yours on our side."

Optimus looked up at Starscream and Alexis and saw how happy they were together. He couldn't stop her from joining the decepticon side. It was love and love is the most powerful thing of all time. Just like he loved Angel, they fell in love a few hours after they met each other, but didn't reveal it until months later. Hot Shot looked at them still in shock at what had happened and asked, "Optimus…is she going to be with the decepticons now?"

"I don't know. That's her decision to make on her own." he replied.

Starscream landed back down on the ground and gently put her on the ground. She looked up at all the decepticons and then at the autobots. She knew the decepticons are trying to rule the universe and were full of evil, but Starscream had an effect on her that no other living being on Earth.

"So human, are you ready to leave your friends?" asked Megatron.

Alexis looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry Megatron, but I fight for the good, and even though I love Starscream I will have to stay with the autobots. I still love him more than anything, but he is welcome to come and see me every night."

Megatron looked down at her in shock. Starscream understood Alexis perfectly and nodded his head in understanding. She quickly ran up to him and gave his leg a huge hug and ran back to the autobots.

"Why aren't you going with the decepticons?" asked Hot Shot confused.

"I always fight for good, and even though I love a decepticon he will protect me at all cause. He understands what I'm doing and I'm happy to have him." she replied.

Hot Shot was still in shock and slowly started walking over to Blurr to talk. This was going to be very different for Alexis. She was going to have to cheer for the autobots, but make sure they don't kill Starscream.


	9. 10 Years Later

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I have had writer's block and plus homework and being tired. So I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

10 Years Later

Starscream and Alexis had been seen together more and more everyday in the woods. Of course everyone thought she was still 23, but was 33. Red Alert had made a formula for eternal life for humans and wouldn't have them age either. Angel looked like she was 26, but was 36. Everything had changed a little bit around the base, especially with Amelia 12 years old.

Amelia had grown so quickly past the years and had looked more like a woman than a girl everyday. She had learned to defend herself from her father, her mother and of course Scavenger who was like her grandfather.

"Hey daddy, I'm going outside with Sureshock!" called Amelia from the entrance of the base.

She then heard loud footsteps walking towards her and saw her father. She smiled as she saw him leaning toward to pick her up. She laughed and started running, even though it was useless, and she got caught after a few seconds of running.

"Daddy, put me down please." she laughed.

Optimus only laughed and put her on his shoulder and asked, "So where's Sureshock?"

"Ummmm…I was going to ask him if he'd like to go with me." she said innocently.

He looked at her little golden eyes and smiled under his face mask.

"Okay Amelia if you'd like to go to town and see everything you may." he said.

Amelia got so happy and hugged his huge face and kissed the face mask. He chuckled and sat her down on the ground and said, "You need to be home before dinner though."

"Okay daddy." she replied and started running towards town.

* * *

At the moon base Connor had grown a lot. He was now 13 years old and had built some ab muscles and chest muscles. His father of course taught him how to fight without mercy and of course to be evil. His eyes were a more red than before and had that dangerous look to him. When he was on Earth with his mother no one would go near him and no one dare touch him.

His mother would go see her mother and his own grandmother started screaming and kicked him out of her house. So far Connor's life was not going to well as he liked it to. He remembered the one person he met when he was very young. He could barely believe that he could still remember that night. After he was caught by his father his training began.

"Are you okay honey?" asked his mother who had a cup of coffee and was looking at his face. She also had been given the special formula for eternal life by Starscream who was given it by Red Alert.

"Nothing mom." he replied rudely.

"Connor, you know me better than that. I have to put up with your father everyday and I know when something with him and something is going on with you."

Connor looked at his mother and gave him a look that was not pleasant and stomped off. Megatron entered the room and shrunk to human size and put his arms around Angela and asked, "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Our son, he won't tell me what's going on with him when I know there's something going on." she said shaking her head.

He sat down next to her and put her in his lap and said, "He's having those teenage moments dear. There's nothing to worry about."

"Megatron he just gave me the look of death when he was about to walk out." she let out a tear, "Have I failed in being a mother?"

Megatron put both hands on her shoulders and said, "Don't you ever think that Ang, you hear me I don't want to hear you say that. You have been a wonderful mother and nothing less. You have been a wonderful wife and I may not have been telling you that lately, but you are the best there could ever be."

Angela rested her head on his chest and asked, "Will you talk to him? He needs a father and son talk."

"Of course I will."

Megatron sat her back in her chair and walked off. Just as he did the minicon alarm went off and made Megatron sigh. Everyone started running to the command center and Angela put down her coffee and walked over to Megatron who was now normal size and started walking to the command center until Megatron picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

When they got there Connor was standing next to the huge transformers. Megatron gently put his wife down and said, "Go get that minicon!"

* * *

Amelia was looking around at the shops when her cell phone rang. She searched through her purse and found her purse and answered. When she heard her father's voice telling her another minicon had awoken she went to meet up with the autobots. Her father in his semi truck form pulled over and let her in. Inside already was her mother and they rode to the location of the minicon.

When they got there the decepticons were already searching for the minicon. Both Angel and Amelia slid out of Optimus's cab and waited for Optimus's command. When he was transformed he looked down at his daughter and said, "Stay out of sight Am you hear me."

"I will daddy." she replied.

Her father started walking towards Megatron who was waiting for him smiling and said, "So Prime back again with you little daughter. You better be careful, you never know when you will see her again."

Optimus nearly lost his temper when Megatron said that and charged at him at full speed and knocked him down. Angela liked Angel as a friend, but knew her place with the decepticons and gave Angel a death glare. Angel started walking towards her ready to start a cat fight.

Amelia was looking out at the battle and was nervous as hell. Connor who was also not allowed to be in battle was in the brush, but very close to her and thought she was an easy prey. He started stalking towards her, but stepped on a twig which snapped very loud. Amelia looked around and saw Connor in the woods walking towards her.

Amelia new his plan of surprise and decided to have it back fire on him. She turned back around acting like she hadn't seen him and started walking out of view of him. Connor was confused. He swore he had just seen her and was stalking towards her then she disappeared. Just then Amelia came out of the trees and knocked him over.

He quickly got up as fast as he could and got hit in the mouth by her fist. He spit out some blood from his busted lip. When she was about to hit him again he was ready and knocked her to the ground and had her pinned. His father did a great job of teaching him to fight without mercy because if he hadn't he wouldn't have a girl he met when he was 3 pinned to the ground like this.

Quickly to escape she kicked him between the legs which made him double over and she laid him on this stomach and sat on his back and pulled his arms behind him and started pulling as hard as she could. Finally it hit Connor. He knew he knew this girl, but she was the only one like him and if he killed her off then he would be considered a monster for the rest of his life.

"Mercy!" he screamed.

This really confused Amelia when he screamed out mercy. It was not like a decepticon to scream out mercy, but she quit anyway.

"Please…Amelia." he whispered.

She got off of him and she was confused and stepped back and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"We met when we were just little infants." he replied.

"I don't remember us meeting."

Connor laughed and said "Well I wouldn't expect you to since you were only 2 years old."

Amelia still looked at him weird and wouldn't go hear him because of fear. The only thing that was going through her head was, was he a stalker. Just then they both looked up and saw their fathers looking down at them. Amelia quickly ran to her father and Megatron looked at his son with disgust and picked him up between his fingers.

Optimus watched his daughter run behind his leg knowing what Megatron could do to her. Starscream just looked down at the girl. He had got to know her through the years and she was a really sweet kid. Megatron held his son up to his face and said, "We'll have a talk when we get home."

They disappeared and Optimus turned around and looked down at his daughter who was crouched down. He shrunk to human size and asked, "What's the matter Am?"

"That boy said he knew me. He said we had met when we were younger."

Optimus comfortly rubbed her back and told her it was okay. When she saw her mother she had scratches all over her face, but smiled at her daughter. Amelia was happy to be with her family, but Connor still bothered her.


	10. Some Alone Time

Okay, this chapter popped in my head while I was at school taking a test. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 10

Some Alone Time

The autobots got back from the battle against the decepticons and were about worn out. Amelia slid out of her father's cab and waited for him to transform and shrink to human size. When he did she saw some anger inn his eyes.

"Amelia what do you think you were doing?" he asked.

"Daddy, I was only having fun with the little decepticon." she replied.

He sighed and said, "I don't want you doing that again okay. Not until you are older."

Amelia's head drooped as she scuffed off. Angel walked behind her husband and put her arms around his waist.

"She's so much like you Angel it's not even funny." he whispered.

"I know, but we can't help who she is. Like you couldn't help who I was." she replied.

Optimus turned around and looked at Angel. He had met her when she was 18 and she is now 26 and will be 26 for the rest of her life with him. She sighed and laid her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. Then without warning Optimus picked her up and started carrying her to the warp gate.

"What are you doing? We just got home." said Angel when she saw where he was carrying her.

"You'll see." he replied and gently put her down and grew to his normal size. He pushed in some coordinates and transformed into his semi mode, "Get in."

Optimus opened his door for her and after she was in he warped out of the base and to a nice sunny beach. Angel got out and looked around and asked, "What's this for?"

"Sometimes we need alone time from the rest of the men and our daughter." he said as he transformed and shrunk to human size.

Angel ran up to him and hugged him tightly and said, "Thank you Optimus."

Optimus lifted her head with his hand and pressed his face mask against her lips. She started kissing him automatically and did for a long time. They really hadn't been able to love each other a lot lately. Not like they used too since they had a daughter and the war had gotten worse.

Angel looked up at her love. Out of all the men on earth she fell in love with an alien from outer space. He was her knight in shining armor. She quickly ran to the ocean and jumped in with her close on, but then took off her shirt and pants and stayed in her undergarments. Optimus saw this and went in the water and dived down. Angel was looking around and didn't see anything.

Suddenly Optimus came from underneath her and threw her further in the ocean. Angel shot up from the water and yelled, "Optimus!"

He started laughing a little bit as she swam over to him and smacked him on the chest.

"Damn." she whispered as she started shaking her hand from the pain.

"Oh, come here sweet heart." said Optimus with his arms open for her.

She swam over to him with tears forming in her eyes. He took her in his arms and held her tightly to him as he swam with one arm back to shore. He laid her down on the sand and checked out her hand and pressed his mask against her hand. He saw tears started falling down her face and he quickly wiped them away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry dear." he said.

She looked at him and then threw sand at him.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" he said smiling.

Angel started laughing really hard and started running as fast as she could go. She knew it was useless, but it was fun running for your life when it's your husband. She heard him laughing and said, "I'm going to let you get a head start then you're mine Angel!"

Angel heard Optimus and laughed because she knew it was true. Then after a few minutes which seemed like seconds she heard his big feet coming after her. She let out a laugh and started running faster than before. She didn't look behind knowing what she would see and enjoyed the run. She heard him laugh in the background. He was getting closer every step.

Optimus finally got her in sight and started bending over with his hand out to grab her. Angel felt it coming and let out a little yelp when he did pick her up in his hand. He stopped running and laughed and said, "You ran a long way during that time."

"What do you mean it felt like a few seconds to me." she replied.

Optimus laughed and put her on his shoulder and started walking back to the beach. Angel laid down on his shoulder enjoying the ride back. She was worn out now and could barely move a muscle. When they made it back he gently picked her up and laid her down. He then shrunk down to size and laid next to her. Angel looked at him and asked, "You remember when I was younger I blamed myself for you getting hurt that day when I went off on my own to find a minicon?"

Optimus chuckled a little bit and said, "Yeah, and you ran away because of it. You never forgave yourself."

Angel scooted closer to Optimus and laid her head on his metal chest. He put a strong metal arm around her and said, "I love you Angel."

Angel sighed; she had not heard him say that in such a long time.

"I love you too Optimus." she whispered.

With on finger Angel started making circles on his chest and as she did she heard a deep humming sound deep within him. She had heard this twice before and it was the most calming thing she heard being around him. She looked up at Optimus and asked, "Optimus could you ever take that mask off?"

Optimus looked down at her and replied, "I don't know I've never really tried."

Angel slowly got up and put her fingers around his mask and felt around until she felt something like hinges. She slowly started unhinging them and slowly took off the mask. Optimus watched her as she slowly took off his face mask. When she did she put the mask on the floor and put her fingers to his lips. Optimus quickly grabbed her hand and started kissing her fingers.

Angel sighed deeply and closed her eyes and felt Optimus put his hand around her waist and brought her close to his body. She opened her eyes and saw Optimus leaning in for his first kiss of his life and her first kiss. They've kissed in the past, but his mask was always hiding his lips. Now they found that they could take the mask off. Optimus put his other hand around her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

Angel took in a deep breath and then Optimus started kissing her. She started kissing him back and did not break for a breath. Angel wrapped her arms around his body and kept kissing his wonderful lips. Finally when they broke apart Angel was gasping for air and Optimus was breathing hard. She looked up at him and said, "That was wonderful Optimus. You are the most wonderful kisser."

Finally the first time in her life she saw him smile. This time she didn't have to imagine him smiling. She was seeing his beautiful smile. They finally laid back down on the sand and looked at the moon. They heard the waves crashing up on the shore and then Angel broke the silence, "Optimus, how can we not see the decepticon base from down here? I mean we can see the man on the moon."

Optimus looked at her and said, "I don't know Angel. I truly don't know."

Angel snuggled close to Optimus and started to slowly fall asleep. Optimus felt his motors inside start vibrating and making a deep sound. He looked down at his beloved wife and smiled. He kissed her head very gently and slowly let his optics go off line for sleep.


	11. Conspiration

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It took a while to write, but it was worth the time. ;) ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 11

Conspiration

At the moon base Connor was having the training of his life from his father since he had a girl autobot beat him up. Starscream was in his room with Alexis who had decided to come up to see him to see if he was alright after the battle. Thrust looked down at Angela who was standing at the doorway watching Megatron train their son.

"He's a good trainer you know. You have nothing to worry about." said Thrust from behind her.

Angela looked up at him and have him a glare and said, "I know my husband is a good trainer. Why do you think I have him train our son?!"

Thrust slowly started moving away from her and walked off. Angela looked back at Megatron who was done training their son. Connor ran out of the training room to find a bathroom. Angela walked up to Megatron who was shrinking down to human size. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest and whispered, "Thrust was here earlier."

Megatron looked down at her and said, "Oh, what did squid head want?"

"He just told me that you are a great training and I have nothing to worry about. So I snapped at him. Megatron I don't feel comfortable around him."

Megatron started rubbing her back soothingly and said, "Everything will be alright. I'll keep a good optic out on him."

"Alexis is here too and you shouldn't let him get near her." she said looking at Megatron to see what he would do.

"Okay." he sighed and let go of her fragile body.

Thrust had given Starscream the same formula he made for Megatron around 10 years ago so Starscream could hold Alexis. They were sitting on his bed talking quietly amongst themselves. Alexis was resting her head on his chest and had her eyes closed as Starscream ran his fingers through her hair.

"Starscream, I love you." she murmured.

He gently kissed the top of her head and replied, "I love you too Alexis."

Thrust walked past the door and looked inside and didn't like what he saw. His only supported had betrayed him and he was alone with the human and transformers. Optimus Prime had started all this and he was really starting to think of killing him very soon. As he walked he ran into Demolisher and looked at him and said, "Move it tank face."

"What was that?!" replied Demolisher.

"I said move it tank face!" he yelled.

"What?! I'm going to kill you!" screamed Demolisher.

The two bots started fighting in the hallway making all sort of noise. Starscream got up from his bed and returned to his normal size and went out in the hallway and yelled, "You two stop it! Some people are trying to take a nap!"

Both Demolisher and Thrust stopped right there and started fighting again. Megatron who had heard all the commotion from his room came stomping down the hall to the two fighting bots and threw each of them in different directions. Thrust quickly got up and yelled, "Megatron why don't you go to the autobot side? You are even weaker than before I met you. You fell in love with a human and you even had a child!"

Megatron didn't like what Thrust said and put his hand around his neck and started to squeeze tightly. Thrust started trying to get out of the mad leader's hands and was running out of air. Megatron quickly dropped him and walked away. Thrust slowly got up and when Megatron was completely out of view and far away so that he could not hear him and said, "Have you people noticed that the leader has grown soft for the human creatures?!"

Demolisher slowly got up and said, "Yeah, so what the big deal about it? If he loves her that's fine with me."

Thrust turned around and saw Cyclonus and said, "Cyclonus, have you noticed the change in Megatron since he met the human Angela?"

"Yes, but I like the new Megatron. He's actually nicer now and won't hit you." replied Cyclonus.

Thrust put his hand over his face and said, "Don't you see?! He's crossed bred with a human! There are now two people who are half transformer and half human! It's not supposed to happen that way!"

"Okay calm down squid head." said Cyclonus.

Thrust gave him a death glare and kept on with his speech, "What I'm trying to say is we've got to get rid of Angela and Connor and then Angel and her daughter whatever her name is. We've got to kill all of them and blame each other for it so Megatron will be to his normal self and Optimus will be outraged and maybe die."

Tidal Wave walked into the tiny room to him and said, "If you kill Angela and Connor Megatron will turn you both into scrap metal."

Tidal Wave started off in the direction of Megatron and Angela's room to warn them, but Thrust caught his motive and jumped on him and pulled him down. Demolisher and Cyclonus just stood there for a moment looking at Thrust and then ran when Thrust yelled, "Help me you tin cans! He'll warn Megatron if he gets loose!"

Soon enough they came running and jumped on Tidal Wave and started beating him up. Sideways was walking past the room and looked at the decepticons on top of each other and asked, "Is there something I missed here?"

Thrust looked up and said, "Ah, Sideways. What do you think about Megatron and Angela's marriage and them having a child?"  
Sideways was stunned at the question that Thrust had asked him. No one had ever asked his opinion about it. Of course he hated the fact that they were together and spoke up, "Well they have mixed species with the human creature and us inorganic transformers. It's wrong. It's like a human having sex with a dog or another type of animal. It's very sickening and…" he cut himself off and shook his head.

Thrust smiled from behind his face mask and said, "Finally someone agrees with me off the bat! Starscream used to be with us, but has fallen for the human known as Alexis. We can use her for information about the autobots and dispose of her."

Cyclonus looked at the mad scientist and said, "Thrust. What do you want us to do? I mean we really can't do anything now."

Thrust looked at him and said, "Well Cyclonus when they fall asleep there's always that time to attack. No one will see it and it will be a surprise."

"I like surprises." said Tidal Wave from underneath everyone.

"So who is with me of getting rid of Angela and Connor and Alexis? Say 'I'." said Thrust.

Everyone said I except for Tidal Wave who was always at Megatron's side no matter what.

"Tidal Wave aren't you going to help us?" asked Demolisher.

Tidal Wave didn't answer, but looked at everyone. Thrust and Sideways had brain washed everyone to agree that too species mixing was such a bad idea. Demolisher actually stopped Thrust and Starscream last time they tried to ruin Megatron's plan.

"I stay with Megatron." said Tidal Wave.

"Good Tidal Wave I will make sure you're rewarded." said a voice from behind everyone.

Cyclonus slowly turned around and had his face dented in from Megatron's fist. Demolisher started running away from Megatron knowing he would be killed if he stayed any longer. Megatron saw Demolisher run away from everyone, but didn't bother going after him. Thrust quickly ran to the command room and said, "You'll never catch me Megatron, but watch out because I will take Angela and Connor away from you."

Megatron dropped Sideways on the floor and ran to Thrust who had just pressed in coordinates to planet earth. Megatron jumped just as it warped. Thrust thought that he had gotten away from Megatron. Boy was he wrong. Megatron was right at his tail and was in for the kill.

"So you thought I couldn't catch you?" retorted Megatron.

Thrust's optics grew big suddenly and turned around and found Megatron grabbing hold of his neck. Next thing he knew his whole body was in pain. Megatron slowly started to dismantle Thrust very slowly and painfully. Just as he tore off his arms and legs he just realized that he had left Angela and Connor alone with those murdering creeps.

Megatron quickly warped back to the base and when he entered the base he heard screaming he didn't like to hear. He started running down the hall and there stood Demolisher and Cyclonus guarding his room. He quickly dismantled them as he ran between them and punched Sideways right in the face. He dropped Angela who was still screaming and caught her before she hit the ground.

Megatron quickly turned around to Sideways and picked him up by the neck and with one hand started to carry him to the cells in the base. Tidal Wave was right behind them carrying the rest of the conspirators. Megatron now only had Tidal Wave and Starscream to trust. The rest of his men would kill Angela if they got the chance and will not let them back out.

Megatron quickly looked down at his wife in his hands and noticed that her legs were in the most unusual positions. He gently touched one and she screamed out in pain. Megatron quickly rushed her to the med bay and made a brace for her legs and swore that he would get revenge on her. He will kill his men if he had too. He would die for her so she could live.


	12. Near Death Experience

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. And remember don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 12

Near Death Experience

Optimus and Angel arrived back at the base the next morning and were both happy as they could be. As they started to walk around the base Amelia came running out of nowhere and tackled her father to the ground. Optimus started laughing and held her high above him.

"Where were you guys? You didn't tell me that you were going off somewhere." said Amelia.

"Well Am your mother and I needed some alone time. So we went somewhere where it was peaceful and quiet." replied Optimus who put his daughter and wrapped his arm around Angel's waist and pulled her close to his body.

"Take off the mask Optimus." she whispered.

"Daddy can take off his mask!?" exclaimed Amelia who was surprised to hear that.

Optimus looked at his wife and asked, "Do you wished we stayed a little longer on the beach?"

"A little bit, but things have to be done around here." said Angel who rested her head on Optimus's chest.

As they were having a moment the minicon alert went off and Optimus looked up and said, "Duty calls dear."

They slowly separated and Optimus grew to his normal size and met up with his men. They found the coordinates and Optimus said, "Umm…Angel. I don't think you or Amelia should come this time. We're going to the North Pole and it will not be safe for you."

Amelia put on a pouty face and said, "But daddy I want to go!"

Optimus looked down at her and said sternly, "No."

Amelia's head hung low and saw her mother walking another way. Amelia saw her father wasn't looking and so she got tones of clothes and put them on to where she could barely move and jumped in the back of Red Alert without him noticing. When they made it to the North Pole Amelia quickly got out of Red Alert before he transformed and she hid.

Red Alert looked around. He swore he felt someone open his trunk and got out. He shook off the feeling and started scouting with the rest of the autobots. Amelia let out a sigh of relief and started walking in the snow. She had never seen snow before and thought it was the most wonderful thing she had seen. She fell backwards and started tumbling down a big hill of snow. The snow started building and soon she was in a ball of snow.

The decepticons arrived shortly and looked around. When they looked they saw a huge snow ball rolling down the hill coming straight towards them. Megatron who was in the front yelled, "Get out of the way!"

Tidal Wave and Starscream along with Megatron jumped and missed the snow ball by inches. Megatron saw the snow ball keep rolling and got up.

"Prime, I will get you for that." whispered Megatron.

Optimus and the rest of the autobots were scouting about looking for the minicon when Angel came on Optimus's communicator.

"Optimus, I can't find Amelia anywhere in the base."

Optimus froze in his tracks and asked, "You have searched everywhere?"

"Yes Optimus. I keep calling her name, but there's no answer from her."

Optimus sighed and looked at his men and said, "Men I think Amelia might have snuck up here with us when we warped.

"I thought I felt something." whispered Red Alert.

"What Red Alert?" asked Optimus.

"I felt someone slide out of my trunk earlier and thought I was just sensing things."

Amelia kept rolling in her snow ball and was slowly starting to get motion sickness. Suddenly she felt the fall jump in the air and she was falling fast. Soon she landed in something, but was not sure what it was. Soon water started entering the snow ball and Amelia started freaking out. She screamed at the top of her lungs and tried with all her might to get out of the snow ball.

The snow slowly grew soft to where she could get out. She swam to the surface of the water and swam to a piece of floating ice. She grabbed hold of it and slowly climbed on. It took her many tries to get on it because it kept flipping on her. Finally she made it and laid down on the ice and was shaking all over.

"Why didn't I listen to daddy?" she asked herself as she tried to get warm.

Optimus and the rest of the autobots retraced their steps until they came to where they landed from their warp. Optimus bent down and wiped away the fresh snow and found very small foot prints in the snow. He then said, "Men I found her trail."

Scavenger came up to him and saw the trail and said, "Let's hope this snow storm doesn't get any worse."

Snow was falling heavily to where they could barely see. They walked with their hands in front of their faces and ran into the decepticons.

"Prime, I'm going to kill you for throwing that giant snow ball down that hill."

"Wait Megatron we didn't throw a snow ball down the hill at you."

"Oh then tell me who did." asked Megatron who looked very pissed.

"Amelia." whispered Optimus.

"Your daughter!? Optimus, I thought you'd be smart and leave your family at home. You brought your daughter!?" exclaimed Megatron who was about to fall over in shock.

Optimus quickly walked passed him and walked for a long time until he came to a cliff and he looked over the ledge. What he saw really scared him.

"AMELIA!" he screamed.

Amelia didn't move and he quickly jumped off the cliff and into the icy cold water below. When he hit the water he swam over to Amelia who was lying on a piece of floating ice. He quickly picked her up and held her close to his chest to where his spark would heat her body and the matrix of leadership would help heat her body.

"Red Alert come in." said Optimus through his communicator.

"Yes Optimus." replied Red Alert on the other side.

"Red Alert get the warp gate ready for launch. I found Amelia and she is soaked to the bone."

"Yes sir!" replied Red Alert.

Optimus quickly got to shore and held his daughter close. He then called Angel from his communicator.

"Optimus did you find Amelia?!" asked Angel whose voice was really worried.

"Yes Angel, but she's soaked to the bone. Get the base really warm when we come home and get dry clothes out for Amelia."

"Oh Optimus what are we going to do if we lose her?" cried Angel.

"We're not going to lose Amelia Angel. Don't you ever think that again. Amelia is really strong and will pull through this. You've got to have faith Angel." soothed Optimus.

He was really worried about his daughter and hoped that she will pull through. He heard Angel's cries subside and calm down. "I'll see you soon Optimus."

"Bye Angel."

He met up with Red Alert and the other men and when everyone saw her he thought that they were going to freak out. She was a very light blue and was shaking very rapidly. They warped back to the warm base and Optimus quickly rushed Amelia to the med bay. Angel came running in after them and was in shock when she saw her daughter.

"Optimus?"

Optimus looked down at Angel and said, "She is ice cold Angel. We need to get her body warm."

Optimus picked her up and Angel started undressing her daughter and put dry clothes on her. She started rubbing every inch of her body trying to get her warm. Angel checked Amelia's pulse and didn't feel a pulse. She quickly started to do CPR on her. She checked her pulse again and still nothing.

"Amelia you better come back." she whispered as she started to get her body warmer.

Optimus gently picked her up and started to rub her body in between his hands trying to get her warm. Suddenly Amelia started coughing and gasping for air.

"Amelia!" cried Angel.

Optimus quickly held Amelia to his chest and said, "Oh Amelia."

He handed her down to Angel who hugged her close and then yelled, "What do you think you were doing!?"

Optimus looked down at Amelia with anger in his optics and yelled, "Amelia! We almost lost you. Why did you disobey me!? I give you orders so you will follow and won't get hurt!"

Amelia looked at both of her parents and looked down. She felt horrible doing that to her parents. She looked up at both of them and said, "I'm sorry. I—I'm sorry!"

She started crying and Angel held her close and Optimus shrunk and held both of them close. She knew that for now on she would not disobey her father or mother again. She had died for a short time and that had really scared her. She didn't want that to happen again. She rested in her parent's arms and didn't move. She was just happy to be home and be in their loving arms.

* * *

Remember REVIEW! Please review! 


	13. Disaster in Battle

Okay it's taken me a while to update because of my mom. I hope everyone will enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Disaster in Battle

Amelia was cuddled by both of her parents trying to keep her warm after what had happened the other day. She was still a little cold, but getting better from what happened. Amelia opened her eyes and found she was in the middle of both her mother and her father. She slowly started to move trying not to wake any one up.

Slowly Optimus stirred and Amelia froze. After a while when she knew it was safe she slowly started moving again and got out without waking any of them. She let out a sigh of relief and wiped her head. As she walked she looked back at her parents and ran into a giant leg. She slowly looked up and found Scavenger looking down at her.

"Ummm…Hi papaw." she whispered.

Scavenger didn't say hi, but just picked her up and carried her in another room. When they were away from her parents he asked sternly, "What were you thinking yesterday?!"

"I'm sorry papaw. I really didn't mean to get into any trouble." she whispered.

"Amelia, the reason why your parents tell you to do something, it's not because they don't love you. It's because they don't want anything happening to you. Do you know the worry you gave them yesterday?"

Amelia hung her head and they both heard Optimus yell, "Amelia!"

Scavenger looked up and said, "She's in here with me Optimus."

Optimus slowly entered the room with a tired look in his optics. Amelia gave him a small smile, but he didn't return a friendly look.

"You expect me to forget what happened yesterday little lady?" he said.

Amelia didn't say anything, but looked at her father waiting for a punishment.

"You are not allowed to go off on your own any more this year. You have to have adult supervision." he said.

Amelia hung her head low wanting to cry for what she put her who family through. Soon her mother walked into the room and looked up at Optimus and Scavenger and saw Amelia with Scavenger. She walked over to Optimus and leaned against his leg and said, "Good morning."

Scavenger slowly put Amelia down on the ground and walked off so that Optimus could have a little family time with his family. Angel looked at Amelia and opened her arms to her. Amelia slowly walked in them and Angel started to hug her and whispered, "Amelia you just really scared us yesterday. If we lost you, we'd be beside ourselves."

Amelia sniffed and nodded her head in understanding. Angel gently kissed her head and let her out of her hug. Optimus walked up behind her and put a finger over his lips so Angel wouldn't say anything. He then grabbed hold of her and picked her up. Amelia started screaming and kicking when Optimus picked her up.

Optimus started laughing really hard as she did this. He held her upside down until and Angel got up and started tickling her.

"Daddy put me down!" screamed Amelia.

Optimus slowly put her down and Amelia started catching her breath from being tortured. Angel slowly stopped laughing at her daughter. Amelia got up and nearly jumped out of her skin when the minicon alert went off. This made Optimus chuckle a little bit and Amelia looked at her father and gave him a look of death.

"What? I couldn't help it." he replied.

Amelia got up and started walking toward the command center by herself. Optimus started walking behind her and said, "I'm sorry Am. You just should have seen your face."

Amelia turned to him and smiled and said, "I'll get you back daddy."

Optimus smiled and hugged his daughter and started off towards the command center with Angel right behind them. When they made it to the command center Optimus grew to normal size and they found the coordinates. They all transformed and Angel and Amelia got inside Optimus's cab.

They appeared in a rainforest and they slid out of Optimus's cab. Optimus transformed and looked down at his family and said, "Angel stay close to Amelia and never let her out of your sight."

"Of course Optimus, I know she's grounded." replied Angel.

So Angel and Amelia started walking one way and the transformers another way. As Angel and Amelia were walking they were silent as the grave. They wouldn't take in case a decepticon was near by.

* * *

Megatron walked over to the cell where most of his men were at and asked, "Will you try not to kill my wife or son? If you won't I'll let you out and you will help me."

Cyclonus and Demolisher were the first ones to say that they will rejoin Megatron. Sideways who was still in there didn't say a thing. Megatron let the two out and left Sideways in there. Sideways watched Megatron and the rest walk off. He then whispered, "Your time will come all mighty Megatron. You shall die very soon by my weapons."

* * *

Angel suddenly stopped in her tracks and said, "Amelia stop walking."

Amelia did as she was told and stopped walking. They both looked around and didn't see anything at all. Just when Angel was about to take a step she heard two voices somewhere in the forest. She quietly and quickly made it around to where she was not heard and looked through the brush, and saw Angela and Connor whispering softly to each other and behind them was Cyclonus.

Amelia looked through and saw Cyclonus and whispered, "Oh great they brought the psycho."

"Shhhh!"

Suddenly Cyclonus stopped in his tracks and said, "I think there are little autobot scums around here."

Angel slowly started walking back and so did Amelia. As they did Cyclonus came into view and said, "That's what I thought. I found two of Optimus Prime's squishy humans."

Angel and Amelia started running for their lives but Amelia tripped on a root that was sticking out of the ground.

"Mother!" she called.

Cyclonus who was right next to her had his foot held up high and said, "Nighty night squishy."

Angel saw her daughter about to get squished and yelled, "NO!"

She pushed her daughter out of the way and tried to get out of the way in time, but Cyclonus stomped down on her.

"NO! MOTHER!" screamed Amelia.

Cyclonus looked down at her and said, "Now it's your turn."

Just before he could stomp down and squish Amelia Megatron yelled, "Cyclonus come here. We got the minicon and we're leaving!"

Cyclonus picked up Angela and ran off.

"Hey! You're forgetting someone!" screamed Connor, but Cyclonus didn't turn around.

Amelia was at her mother's side and saying, "Mom, please don't die."

Angel looked up at her daughter and whispered, "Call your father."

Amelia took out a cell phone and called her father.

"What's the matter Amelia?" asked Optimus worried.

"Daddy! Mom's been stomped on by Cyclonus and is still alive, but seriously injured!"

Before she had time to tell him any more he hung up and Amelia looked down at her mother. She looked beyond her mother and saw Connor.

"You." she whispered.

"What I had nothing to do with that!" he exclaimed trying to defend himself.

"You son of a—" she was caught off by her mother who said, "He didn't do anything."

Amelia looked at Connor and soon Optimus came running to them. When he saw Angel he nearly fell over. He bent down and gently picked her up in his hands and cried out, "Oh Primus. Angel don't you die on me."

Angel looked up at Optimus and did her best to smile and said, "I'll do my best Optimus. I'll do my best."

Amelia walked over to her father's leg and started crying. He looked down at her and gently rubbed her back and said, "It'll be alright. She'll make it through."

Optimus looked in the shadows and saw Connor trying to hide.

"Scavenger grab that little decepticon." he whispered.

Scavenger quickly walked over to Connor who was trying to run and hide and caught him. Optimus stood up with Angel in his hands and said, "Let's go back to base."

Amelia caught a ride with Hot Shot and Scavenger had Connor. When they had made it Amelia quickly ran after her father with tears forming in her eyes. As she did so she saw Scavenger carrying Connor to an unknown room to her. She ran to the med bay and saw her mom lying out on the table. She ran up to her father and asked, "Is mom going to be okay?"

Optimus looked down at her with sadness in his optics and whispered, "I don't know Amelia. I seriously don't know."

He bent down and picked her up and put her on the table where her mother was lying. She sat next to her and whispered, "Don't go mom. Please don't go."

Angel slowly went into a coma and had a faint heart beat.

"MOM!" Amelia screamed.

Optimus looked down at her and saw what was happening and said, "Amelia there's nothing we can do. We'll have to wait it out."

Amelia started wiping back her tears and ran to her father who put his hand around her trying to comfort her.

* * *

In coma:

Angel opened her eyes and looked around. She was no longer with Optimus, but somewhere where it was peaceful. She started walking around until she saw someone that made her blood run cold.

"Daddy?"

* * *

I know it's sad, but she's not dead. She's just in a coma. But please review! 


	14. During the Coma

Yes, I know the last chapter came to a shock to a lot of you. I have to update after that cliff hanger so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

During the Coma

"Daddy?" she asked the man who had his back on her in an army uniform.

The man turned around and saw Angel and exclaimed, "Angelina! What are you doing here?!"

Angel ran to her father. It had been years since she had seen him. He had been killed in their house. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Oh daddy I've missed you so much."

He slowly put his arms around her and kissed her forehead and held her close. Finally he pushed her to where he could look at her and asked, "What are you doing here Angel?"

Angel looked down and said, "I was in battle, but I don't think I'm dead. I mean, I think I'm being treated as we speak."

Her father sighed and asked, "How many times have I told you to be alert when you're in battle?"

"Daddy. I had to. Amelia was nearly killed."

"Amelia?" he asked.

"Amelia is your granddaughter." she whispered.

"YOU BROUGHT YOUR DAUGHTER TO BATTLE!?" he yelled.

"Well she's always being us everyday. Plus would you save me if I was going to be stepped on by a giant foot?" she retorted.

She realized what she had just said and covered her mouth. Her father was still and asked slowly, "Angel, what was that?"

"Daddy, I got married around ten years after your death on a different planet." she whispered.

"WHAT!? YOU GOT MARRIED TO AN ALIEN!" he screamed.

"Daddy, please calm down. The man I married is a very gentle being from Cybertron. He is my life daddy. He is immortal and told me he couldn't live without me so he had Red Alert make me a formula to be immortal."

Her father was motionless and stood there. She took a deep breath and said, "Daddy, the day when you died…the day before I was held hostage by the bad guys. That's why I wasn't there. That's why I blamed myself for your death." she started to cry.

Her father shook his head and put his arms around her and said, "It wasn't your fault Angel, you hear me? It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have helped me if you were there. You would have died trying to save me."

Angel started to laugh a little and said, "That's exactly what Optimus said when he carried me into the forest when I ran outside. He almost died for me one day and I ran away from it."

Her father looked down at her and said, "Your husband sounds like a good man."

"Yeah he is." she rested her head on her father's chest.

It had been so long since she had seen him, at least twenty years or more. He rubbed her back and sighed, "Angel…this is heaven."

She looked up at him and said, "No, no! Daddy I can't be dead! I can't be dead!"

She sank to the floor and covered her face. She then started breathing rapidly and started panicking. She fell over on her side shaking from the news her father had just told her.

"Angel, I know what you're going through, and I'm sorry you had to leave your family so early." he whispered putting his arms around her.

She cried in his arms and sobbed, "I can't be dead. Optimus has too much high technology. He wouldn't let me die."

* * *

Optimus stayed next to his wife. Her heart was now beating really fast and they had to get her heart rate down. Amelia was sent to her room so she wouldn't be freaking out at what she saw. Side Swipe sat near her door and said, "She'll pull through Am. She will."

Amelia threw her arms around Side Swipe's leg and cried. He saw her and gently picked her up. The past twenty years he had learned to handle humans very gently since he had almost killed Angel when he had heard the news about her and Optimus's engagement. He gently rubbed her back with one of his fingers and comforted her since he was like a big brother to her.

They'd always hang out together when they had free time. Soon Amelia started to fall asleep and Side Swipe gently tucked her in bed and walked to the med bay. He saw Optimus standing over Angel waiting for her to wake up.

"How is she doing Optimus?" he asked quietly.

Optimus turned around with a sleepy look in his optics and replied, "She hasn't changed from when she went into the coma. We've been feeding her food from the tube to keep her body from eating itself."

Side Swipe looked down at Angel and said, "Optimus I can keep watch over her for a while and you can get some sleep."

Optimus looked up at him and whispered, "No Side Swipe. I can't leave her side. I don't want her to die, and I'm afraid to loose her."

"But sir, you're about to fall over. At least have a seat." he said pulling over a chair for Optimus to sit in.

Optimus sat down and said tiredly, "Thank you Side Swipe. Now you get some rest."

Side Swipe was about to protest, but nodded and walked to his quarters. Optimus put his face in his giant hands and silently started to cry. He was afraid to loose her and couldn't bear to think of how life would be without her.

* * *

Angel had fallen asleep sometime during the time when she was crying and stretched. She looked up and saw she was sleeping in her father's arms. She saw he was wide awake and he smiled slightly down at her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." he said as she got up.

She looked around and saw she was still in the same place. She had a dream last night that she was with Optimus, but he didn't see her at all. He was silently crying over something, but she really couldn't see what it was.

"I guess I really am dead." she whispered sadly.

"Angel I think I might have over reacted before." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him confusingly.

"What I mean is Angel…I visited the world of the living sometime during the night when you were sleeping. You were right. You are alive, but you are in a coma. But there was a giant figure hovering over your body."

She looked down at him and smiled, "You saw Optimus."

She watched his eyes grow big and squeaked, "That was Optimus!? Then how—how the—Angel how the hell?"

Angel only laughed a little and said, "Red Alert built him a shrink ray so he can shrink down to my size."

Her father still looked at her like she was from a different world and then asked, "Okay then how in the hell—" he was cut off by Angel who said, "You don't want to know."

He looked at her and nearly fell over. Finally she changed the subject and asked, "How do I get back to my body?"

He looked at her and said, "You'll have to concentrate very hard since you are in a coma, your body is fighting trying to stay alive."

Angel started concentrating really hard and her image started fading in and out and finally disappeared. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Optimus right next to her in a giant chair. She spoke as loud as she could, "Optimus!"

Optimus quickly came online and exclaimed, "Angel? ANGEL!"

She slowly smiled as she watched Optimus shrink down to size and wrapped his arms around her and said, "Oh Angel I worried about you so much!"

She slowly smiled and said, "I was so scared Optimus. I thought I was dead. I have been talking with my father."

He slowly looked at her face and said, "Angel, you know this might sound weird, but I don't want you to go to your father again."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Angel…I've seen in your shows or movies that when someone is about to die they see a loved one. I don't want you going with him." he whispered hold her hand against his face.

She slowly closing her eyes and said, "Optimus…Optimus…"

"Angel don't you go back in that coma! ANGEL! DON'T GO!"

Angel left conscious and found herself back at the place where she had left her father. She looked around again and saw him, but this time he looked different. He was surrounded by light.

* * *

Amelia woke up suddenly from her father's cries and got up out of bed and opened a little miniature door for her size in the huge door and walked out. She slowly started walking to the med bay, but stopped when she heard banging on a door near by. She started to look around and found a door that Scavenger had walked in with Connor.

She slowly walked to the door and asked, "Is anyone in there?"

The banging stopped and she slowly opened the door and walked into total darkness. She started felling around as her eyes slowly adjusted to the poor light. Soon she saw the boy from earlier sitting in a corner of the room.

"Are you okay?" she slowly asked the little decepticon.

He looked up and saw her golden eyes shining in the darkness and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, I just want to go home." he said.

"My mom knows that feeling. She was once held hostage by Megatron around twenty years ago and got on his nerves so much that he sent her to the coldest part of the ship."

Connor slowly smiled and asked, "Is your mother okay?"  
"I hope she gets better. I'm not really sure what's going on. I had heard my father started yelling and that's what woke me up."

He nodded his head and said, "Well you better see what's going on."

She slowly smiled and said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." he whispered.

She walked out of the room and slowly walked to the med bay.

* * *

"Angel…you're body has been severely damaged, and you won't be able to make it. Its best you come with me. There's a better place for you." her father said.

She started walking toward him wanting out of this pain. She held out her hand for his and stopped right where she was.

I know another cliff hanger. Anyways you want to know what happens just send a review and I will post. REVIEW!


	15. Pulling Through

Okay I thought I'd update this story since I'm going to be gone all week in Chicago. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

Pulling Through

Angel looked at her father glowing in a beautiful peaceful light. She wanted to go to it, she wanted to be out of this horrible pain that she was in. She slowly started to put her hand in her father's hand and then stopped and asked, "What am I doing?"

"You're going to take hold of my hand and we'll go to heaven together at peace." replied her father.

Angel slowly started to pull her hand away from her father's and started to back away and she whispered, "I can't daddy. Optimus needs me. I need him. I'm not whole without him. I won't go unless he goes."

Her father let his hand fall to his side and said, "I was hoping you'd say that. I was hoping you'd never give up. You wouldn't take the easy way out. You'd fight it as much as you could."

Angel slowly let a smile form on her face and she ran to him and gave him one last hug. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and he whispered, "Be careful Angel. Next time you might not be so lucky."

Angel pulled away from her father and smiled.

"I will daddy. I will." she whispered.

* * *

Optimus had returned to normal size and watched Angel like a hawk. He wanted to make sure she was going to make it. He didn't want to lose her. She was his life. He gently brushed her hair out of her face and sighed, "Oh Angel come back to me please."

* * *

Angel smiled and tears formed in her eyes, "I think I'm ready to go back now. Optimus wants me back." 

She had heard Optimus and started to cry. She knew he hadn't slept a wink because she was in a life or death situation. Her father nodded his head and said, "You're ready."

Angel closed her eyes and opened them and found herself back at the autobot base, and there was Optimus sitting in his chair trying to stay on line. She slowly sat up feeling better than she had in a long time. She stretched out her body and let out a huge yawn. She looked up at Optimus and said, "I think it's time for you to go to sleep Optimus."

Optimus's optics snapped on line and saw Angel sitting up on the metal bed.

"ANGEL! Oh Angel I've been so worried about you!" he exclaimed.

He shrunk down to size and quickly gave her a hug. She quickly returned the hug and started to cry. He pulled her away and started to wipe away her fallen tears and said, "I'm here Angel. I will always be here for you."

She started to cry even harder and he pulled her to him and rubbed her back for comfort. She then sobbed, "Optimus I was so close to death! I—I was so scared!"

"It's okay now Angel, you're here with me and you're okay." he whispered softly in her ear.

"But Optimus…What if this is a dream? What if everything that's happening right now isn't real? What if it's one of the side effects of dying from a coma?" she cried.

Optimus pulled her away and looked down at her and whispered, "Well if this is a dream Angel, I'm not going to let you go. You're going nowhere without me. So if this is how death looks as you die then I'm coming with you."

Angel slowly let her crying subside and looked up at Optimus's golden optics that was filled with love and tiredness. She wiped away her last falling tears and laid her head on his chest and said, "Optimus you need sleep."

Optimus nodded and they slowly started to walk to their room. As they were walking they encountered Amelia who was walking to the med bay to see her mother. When she saw her mother walking in the hallway and screamed, "Mother!"

Angel looked at Amelia and smiled. She let go of Optimus and held out her arms for Amelia to run in. Amelia started crying and into Angel's waiting arms. Amelia buried her face in Angel's arms and said, "I was so scared mommy. I was so scared that you weren't coming back."

Optimus put his hand on her back and said, "Your mother is a strong woman. One of the strongest I've ever seen. I knew she wouldn't give up, but I was still worried about her."

Amelia kept on crying hard and couldn't stop. Angel looked down at her daughter and said, "I'm here baby. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you."

Alexis started walking down the hall because she had heard crying and was going to see what was going on. When she rounded the corner and saw Angel there hugging her daughter, she nearly lost it. Angel looked up and saw Alexis and said, "Hello Alexis."

Alexis walked forward and gave her a quick hug and said, "Come with me and see your old friends. Everyone has been worried about you."

Amelia slowly let go of her mother and walked with them to see her mother's friends. When they all entered the room Angel said, "Hey guys. Have you missed me?"

All of their heads shot up and when they saw her it was like a herd of buffalo running. They all surround her and started asking her all different kinds of questions. As she looked at every one of them she saw Tim and Melinda holding each other and crying. Angel slowly walked over to them and gave them a hug.

"Oh Angel don't do that to us again!" cried Melinda.

Tim slowly made a smile and said, "Don't frighten us again like that or else I might have to hurt you."

Angel smiled and said, "Yeah Tim you'll have to try to punish me because you won't be able to!"

Tim shot her an evil grin and said, "Okay I'll do it right now. Angel started backing up and started to run. She didn't look back, but all she was thinking was getting to Optimus before he gets her. Optimus saw Angel running towards him and returned to normal size and held out his hands for her. Right when she ran in his hand his other hand covered her.

"Hey! That's cheating Angel! This doesn't count at all!" complained Tim from outside of Optimus's hands.

Optimus slowly lifted her up and put her on his shoulder and looked down at Tim and gently lifted him up.

"Hey! Put me down!" screamed Tim who was really pissed.

Optimus gently rubbed his finger on Tim's head which put a lot of static in his hair and had his hair standing up on all ends. Tim crossed his arms and Optimus put him down. Optimus stood up straight and looked at Angel who was lying on his shoulder.

"What would I do without you?" she asked.

"Probably get newgees all the time." he replied.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" she laughed sarcastically.

"Okay everyone I know how tired you are so everyone go to bed." announced Optimus.

Everyone started back to their rooms just when the rest of the autobots came in.

"Angel! You're back!" exclaimed Side Swipe who grabbed hold of Angel and started squeezing really hard.

"Optimus!" squeaked Angel who was being crushed by Side Swipe's huge monster hug.

Optimus saw him hugging her and quickly pried her out of Side Swipe's grip. He gave him a death stare and said, "Come Angel let's go to bed."

Angel yawned and said, "You know Optimus. After all that time in a coma I'm so tired."

"That's because you're body was trying to repair itself while you slept." he replied.

"I know Optimus. I just…" Angel was asleep before she could finish her sentence.

Optimus smiled and picked her off of his shoulder and carried her in his hands to their room.

* * *

I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far. Remember if you want to read more...REVIEW! 


	16. Connor and Amelia

Okay Connor and Amelia really start become friends by this time and I hope everyone of you guys enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 16

Connor and Amelia

"Cyclonus! Where's Connor?!" yelled Megatron who had Cyclonus in is tight grasp.

"I don't know sir. I think he might be on earth still." choked Cyclonus.

"I know you know Connor is on earth Cyclonus. He called for you when you were running with me on your shoulder and I tried to get you to stop." said Angela who had her arms crossed sitting on Megatron's shoulder.

"If the autobots have Connor Cyclonus, I swear to Primus I will kill you." growled Megatron giving him a death glare.

Cyclonus stepped back scared of what may become of him if Connor was found with the autobots. Megatron exited the thrown room and made his way to his room. Angela who was leaning against his neck the whole time was plucked from his shoulder and gently put on the ground. Megatron shrunk down to size and put his arms protectively and said, "We'll get Connor back I promise you that."

"I know. I'm just so worried about him Megatron." she whispered.

"I know sweet heart. I know."

Amelia was walking out of her room the next morning. She was so happy to see her mom okay and she slept for 14 hours. As she was walking she saw the room where Connor was in and started walking towards it.

"Where do you think you're going little Am?"

A giant hand was suddenly in front of her blocking her way to the door. She looked up and found Scavenger looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"I was going to see Connor." she replied.

His smile slowly faded and said, "No you can't see that boy. He's a decepticon and can't be trusted."

"But grandpa..." she whined.

"No buts about it." he replied sternly.

She drooped her head and started walking away when he picked her up and started carrying her.

"Hey! Grandpa! Put me down!" she screamed and started kicking and screaming knowing it was useless, but still did it.

He walked down to Optimus's room with her screams nearly breaking his auto receptors. He knocked on the door and the door opened and they were face to face with her father.

"Hi daddy, can you tell Grandpa Scavenger to put me down?" she asked.

"Sir, she was on her way to visit the decepticon we have here." he reported.

Optimus looked at his daughter and sighed, "Hand her to me Scavenger."

Scavenger dropped Amelia in Optimus's hands and walked off. Optimus carried her in his room and shut the door. Angel was lying in the bed still fast asleep from the day before. Optimus sat at his desk and gently put Amelia on it.

"Daddy, why can't I see Connor?" she asked.

Optimus sighed and said, "Well Amelia…He's a decepticon and can't be trusted."

"Daddy, I think I had met him before though. Yes, I do remember now! I was very young and Grandpa Scavenger took me outside and I ran off and bumped into him. He is very nice and didn't try to hurt me." she said looking up at her father.

Optimus started rubbing head and said, "Okay Amelia. You can see him only with a chaperone."

Amelia smiled a big smile and exclaimed, "Oh daddy thank you so much!"

She gave him a big hug as much as she could and was about to go off, but realized she was on the desk and asked, "Umm…Daddy a little help here please."

Optimus laughed a little bit and picked her up and said, "I'll come with you."

He then started walking out of his room with her in hand and walked to the forbidden room where Connor was. Scavenger was guarding the door and saw Optimus coming.

"Hello Optimus…" he cut himself off when he saw Amelia in his hand.

"Scavenger, old friend, we would like to see Connor please." he said.

"But—But sir!" he exclaimed.

"No buts Scavenger just open the door and let us in." replied Optimus calmly.

Scavenger sighed and opened the door for them to walk in. When they were in the door closed and Optimus sat Amelia down.

"Amelia? Amelia is that you?" a voice asked in the darkness.

"Yes Connor I came back just like I said." she replied.

She started walking in the darkness away from her father. Optimus lit up his optics so that he could see Amelia and see if Connor tried to do anything inappropriate.

"Oh Amelia I thought you weren't coming back." he whispered.

"I was coming yesterday, but my mom came out of a coma and I had to see her." she replied.

"So your mother's okay? Thank the lord." he whispered.

Optimus shrunk down to size and walked up behind Amelia and looked at Connor who was talking to his daughter. When Connor saw Optimus behind her he then said, "Hello."

Optimus looked at him up and down and said, "You do look a lot like your mother, but you have your father's features."

"Yes, I know. He's really not a bad guy when you get to know him." he replied looking at Optimus and Amelia.

"Well you haven't been fighting him for millions of years. Connor he doesn't hurt you because you're family. Now he would kill Amelia, Angel and I if he could, but I don't allow it." said Optimus sternly.

Connor looked at Optimus and then back at Amelia and asked, "Why does your dad have to be in here with you?"

Amelia was about to answer the question when Optimus answered first, "Well Connor don't take this the wrong way, but you are a decepticon and we can't trust decepticons."

Amelia looked at her father and said, "Daddy when mommy was held hostage by the decepticons she came back in one piece. I think it's time you return the favor."

Optimus looked at his daughter in shock at what she had just said. Amelia walked over to Connor and put her hand on his and said, "I think it's time for him to go home daddy."

Optimus was stunned at what she was saying.

"So you're saying we should give him back?" he questioned her.

"Yes daddy. Connor's mother was the one who let mommy come back here." she replied.

Optimus looked at Connor and then back at Amelia and sighed, "You're right Am. We'll let him go."

A smile appeared on his face and Optimus unchained him from the wall and said, "Am walk him outside and if Scavenger tries to object tell him I told you so as an order." he said.

Connor got up and Amelia walked him to the door and they both walked out and followed by Optimus who was now at regular size. The two walked in between Scavenger's legs and when Scavenger looked down and saw Connor walking with her he was about to freak.

"Scavenger calm down. It's her first assignment." said Optimus from behind him.

Scavenger turned around and saw Optimus who had smiling optics looking at Amelia and Connor, "She may be the one who will end this war Scavenger so don't say anything."

When Connor and Amelia were out of the base Connor put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Amelia. Thank you so much."

Amelia started to blush and said, "No problem Connor. Now you stay out of trouble."

"You too Amelia." he smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

A huge smile formed on her face as she watched him disappear.

Connor arrived at the decepticon base with a smile on and saw Demolisher looking down at him.

"Megatron! Megatron! Connor is back!" exclaimed Demolisher who was carrying Connor in his hands.

Angela looked up and saw her son safe and sound and Megatron plucked him from Demolisher's grasp and held him close.

"Thank you Demolisher." he said.

Demolisher saluted and walked off. Megatron shrunk down to size and Angela ran to him and asked, "How did you escape from the autobots?"

"I didn't. Optimus let me go and Amelia led me out of the base." he replied.

Angela smiled. She knew Angel had told her daughter what she did for her when they were younger. She looked at her son and held him close along with Megatron.

* * *

I'll update soon. But in the mean time. Review please! 


	17. Thrust Returns

Okay this chapter is a little longer. I'm trying my best to get them longer, but writer's block doesn't help. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

Thrust returns

Megatron walked straight up to Cyclonus who was talking with Demolisher and punched him straight in the face. Cyclonus quickly got up and stared at Megatron like he was crazy.

"What was that for?" complained Cyclonus.

"That's for leaving Connor being left behind." he retorted.

He hit him again and said, "That is for Connor being with the autobots all that time."

Cyclonus quickly got up and ran away from Megatron who had gotten out his star saber and started charging at him.

"Help! Help! He's going to kill me!" screamed Cyclonus.

Megatron laughed behind Cyclonus and threw the star saber which clipped his side. Cyclonus doubled over and Megatron got his sword and said, "You'll never leave Connor like that again. Do you hear me!?"

"Yes…sir." whispered Cyclonus.

Megatron walked near the cells where Sideways was sitting and started to get a bottle of energon.

"Don't be to cocky Megatron. Your reign will end very soon and your wife and child will be left defenseless." whispered Sideways.

Megatron slowly turned around and looked at Sideways in the cell. He was the only one who hated the fact that Megatron was married to a human, besides Thrust who had been blown to bits. Megatron slowly walked towards Sideways and whispered hatefully, "You keep this up Sideways, and I swear you won't live to see any day light for the rest of your life."

Sideways shrugged off the comment and said, "You have been destroyed before Megatron, by Optimus Prime I think. I could do the same thing very soon if I wanted to." retorted Sideways.

Megatron quickly punched in the code to the cell for it to open and walked in and started beating Sideways's lights out. Sideways started screaming out in pain until his optics went off line; Megatron looked at the body and said, "You pathetic scrap of metal."

Megatron walked out of the cell and closed the door and locked it all the way. He quickly walked off with his bottle of energon. Sideways slowly came back on line and looked around and saw Megatron gone.

* * *

"Thrust, Cyclonus is on watch tonight. You should get by easily."

"Thanks Sideways, you might be a use to this plan yet." replied Thrust.

* * *

Megatron walked to his thrown room and found Angela and his son on the floor next to his thrown. He smiled a little bit and sat down. Angela brought up a ladder and climbed up to the ladder and up to Megatron. Megatron chuckled when he saw her resting against his arm. He quickly moved it away and she fell over.

"HEY! What was that for!?" she yelled.

Megatron just laughed as she watched Angela's face turn red with anger. He put out his finger and she hit it and he pulled it back. She turned her back to him and he quickly wrapped his pinky around her and said, "Oh come one sweetie I was just playing."

Angela just kept her back to him and had her eyes closed. Megatron sighed and then smiled. He started pushing her gently with his fingers and she wouldn't open her eyes. Finally he pushed her off and she started screaming. Megatron easily caught her and she started hitting every finger he had attached to his hand.

She sat down pouted in his hand as he started laughing at how funny she looked. Finally he put her down and shrunk to size and pulled her in his arms. She tried getting away, but he just held her closer to him until they could feel each other's breath on one another. Then Megatron pulled her into a nice big kiss and Angela even though she was mad couldn't help but kiss back.

Connor looked up from watching an action movie and saw them making out and yelled, "Get yourselves a room!"

Megatron quickly stopped and looked at his son, and then back at his beloved. He swooped her off her feet and into his arms and started walking to their room. Suddenly they heard gun shots outside and Megatron looked at Angela and said, "We'll have to postpone our night." he whispered.

Angela nodded and watched Megatron leave and return to his normal size. She let out a sigh and said, "Connor time to go to your room something's going on out there and we need to go somewhere safe if anything happens in here."

Connor let out a sigh and got up from his television and walked with his mom.

When Megatron walked outside of the base he found Cyclonus lying limp near the entrance.

"Cyclonus? What happened?" he asked.

Cyclonus looked up at Megatron and whispered, "Thrust..."

Cyclonus went limp after he said that. Megatron got up and turned around and saw Thrust floating across from him. Megatron's optics grew large and then hate came into view.

"Thrust! What are you doing here?! You were dead!" yelled Megatron.

Thrust just chuckled and said, "Well, humans are very dumb indeed. They found me and put me back together, but I squished them in the end. Stupid humans, I don't see what you see in that human slut of yours."

Megatron clinched his fists and said, "Don't you dare call her a slut Thrust. She is not!"

Thrust just started laughing again and said, "Too bad no one is here to help you. You're out numbered Megatron."

Megatron turned around and saw Sideways blocking the entrance to the base. Megatron looked back at Thrust and said, "I can take you both and you both will be scrap metal."

Thrust then motioned for Sideways away from the entrance and said, "Take care of him Sideways. I don't want to hear his annoying voice again."

Megatron's anger was now going through him and he was about to blow. When Sideways came at him Megatron started punching him over and over getting his anger out of him. Sideways didn't even have a chance to punch Megatron because Megatron was pissed and I mean pissed. You think you've seen him pissed? You haven't seen anything yet.

By the time Megatron was through Sideways's face was punched in and he was off line. Megatron turned to Thrust and said, "Your turn Thrust."

Thrust took a step back with a little worry in them.

"What is it Thrust afraid of me now? You should be." Megatron said as he smirked.

Thrust didn't say anything, but kept walking backwards until he was about walk off the moon. Megatron started punching his hands together and started smiling. Thrust watched Megatron get closer to him and fear became very visible in his optics.

"Megatron…" Thrust was cut off by a blow from Megatron's fist.

Megatron then picked him up by the neck and started to squeeze and said, "Why did those humans put you together. I'll only tear you apart again."

Thrust started gasping for breath as Megatron's grip got tighter and tighter. Finally Thrust kicked Megatron and Megatron dropped him and back up. Thrust smiled behind his face mask and said, "Maybe next time Megatron you won't be so weak to kill me off again."

Megatron looked at him and shot up and punched him just as he started flying off. Thrust started tumbling in the other direction and went out of sight. Megatron got himself up and started walking back to the base and saw Cyclonus still on the ground and kicked him and said, "Get up Cyclonus."

Cyclonus moaned a little bit and slowly got himself up. Megatron walked in the base and walked to the room where Angela and Connor would stay when something bad happened at the base. He walked in and found Angela and Connor in a corner trying their best to keep each other safe.

He shrunk down to size and walked to his family and got down on his knees and said, "It's okay."

Angela looked up and saw Megatron and hugged him fiercely and asked, "What happened?"

Megatron held her close and said, "Just squid head wanting to play."

Connor looked up and asked, "Thrust is back? But how? I thought you destroyed him."

Megatron looked at his son and said, "I did, but some humans were stupid enough to put him back together."

Connor nodded and hugged his mother. Megatron then picked Angela up and said, "Now, we can have our little time alone."

Angela smiled and looked at Connor who on his way to the thrown room to watch tv.

"Oh Ang, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." he whispered as they entered their room.

Angela smiled and said, "You'd probably have already destroyed the world and then on your way to destroy the rest of the universe."

Megatron couldn't help but laugh at her comment. He held her close, so close that Angela's face was glued to his chest. She slowly looked up and said, "I love you Megatron."

Megatron looked down at her and smiled, "Angela I love you more than you could imagine."

Angela smiled and whispered, "Prove it."

Megatron smiled evilly and said, "Okay…You asked for it."

He started carrying her to the bed and started giving her kisses all over her body.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	18. Starscream Vs Thrust

I've been really busy lately and I finally got the time to write this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. I know it's a little short, but I was getting low on ideas.

* * *

Chapter 18

Starscream vs. Thrust

Starscream was lying next to Alexis in her house on earth. She had been so worried about her friend Angel lately that Starscream and Alexis hadn't had time to see each other. He wrapped his arm around her holding her close to his body. He smelled her hair that smelt like roses in a meadow. He let out a sigh and let his optics go off line. Alexis turned her head to him and saw him with his optics off line.

"What are you thinking Starscream?" she asked.

Starscream lazily let one optic turn on to look at her and smiled. He let the other one come on very slowly and replied, "I was just thinking how beautiful you are."

His reply made Alexis blush a little bit and she rolled on her side looking at him. She snuggled close to him feeling his chest vibrate from his insides working. Starscream couldn't help, but smile at this and put his arm around her and stood up. This really startled Alexis and her face was full with shock. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw her face. He escorted her out of her house and said, "You know Alexis, your house was the first house I've ever been in."

She looked at him nervously. She knew she was a neat freak, but sometimes she'd just let things lay around because she didn't feel like meddling with it. He noticed the nervous look on her face and he said, "I thought it was really nice my dear. There's nothing bad about it."

Alexis sighed with relief and smiled. What she wasn't expecting was Starscream to jump up suddenly. She let out a yelp when he did and held on to him for dear life. Starscream let out some laughs from the look on her face. She gave him a glare and would hit him, but they were really high and she was afraid to let go of him. Plus she had witnessed some of her friends hit the autobots and they ended up having a purple hand for a while.

Starscream held Alexis very close to his body and flew yet higher and higher. The higher Starscream would go the more Alexis would hold on tighter. He put his arms around her and held her close not letting her go and said, "You look so beautiful in front of a sunset."

She looked over her shoulder and saw the most perfect sunset ever. She looked at Starscream and said in a shaky voice, "Don't you dare do that again."

He smiled and she yelled, "Starscream!"

"Okay, okay I won't do that again unless it's an emergency." he replied.

She nodded in approval and put her head on his chest. Starscream put a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. He thought human hair was so amazing. No transformer had any fur or hair. Human hair was so soft and smooth that you wanted to dive in it. He kept running his fingers through her hair and she looked up at him and said, "You know Starscream you could do that all day."

Starscream chuckled at her when she said that. He started flying which really startled her at first, but she got used to it and held tightly to Starscream. She looked down, which wasn't a good idea seeing how far up they were. She watched the birds fly below them singing their beautiful songs. Alexis smiled thinking it was going to be so peaceful on their night out. Her thoughts were not correct at all. As they were flying Thrust came falling down closer to earth from the major punch from Megatron.

Starscream heard the sound of an airplane falling and looked up and saw Thrust falling straight down. Starscream quickly grew to his normal size and protected Alexis with his hands and started flying away from the falling transformer. Alexis had her eyes shut and her ears covered and was praying for dear life. When the sound sounded no longer she looked around and saw Starscream still had his hands over her so she wouldn't get hurt. As she moved around trying to get her legs more comfortable in his metal hands she heard a voice she wished she'd never hear again.

"Starscream hand over the human." said Thrust who had finally quit his decent.

Starscream held Alexis very protectively and said, "Go find your own human."

"Starscream I don't want her in that way. I just think that's sick. Megatron has crossed bred two species that are from different worlds. You sick transformers are ruining the transformers way of life. Especially the decepticons, we decepticons are supposed to be merciless! You and Megatron make us look like we're weak little robots in the galaxy!"

Starscream was getting tired of Thrust's bickering and finally said, "Will you shut up! It's our choices if we want to be with humans! Alexis actually listens to me when I talk to her. You think those femmes want us!? They just want us for our power!"

Alexis heard Starscream scream at Thrust and felt so happy to be with him. He was willing to stand up for him and Megatron and for her. He was her hero and she wanted to keep it that way. Suddenly an orange light appeared and Starscream gently picked Alexis up and opened his cock pit and put her safely in it. Thrust chuckled as he did this and went straight at him.

Starscream quickly got out of the way and started shooting at him. When Thrust turned around he started shooting back. Starscream stopped and covered his cock pit so none of the shots could hit his cock pit with Alexis inside scared half to death. Starscream gave Thrust a death glare and flew straight at him and punched him straight in the mouth. Thrust went falling and caught his balance he went flying straight at Starscream again, and this time with more force than the time before.

Quickly seeing the move coming Starscream quickly transformed into his jet mode and went into a nose dive. Alexis was holding on for dear life as he did this and was screaming. Then finally he shot back up and transformed with his fist in front and ready to punch Thrust out of the universe. Thrust seeing Starscream coming up at him trying to slow down, but couldn't slow down enough before Starscream punched him and sent him flying. Starscream and Alexis watched him until there was nothing to see.

Alexis was shaking in Starscream's cock pit and Starscream could feel her do so. He opened his cock pit and gently wrapped his fingers around her and took her out. He held her close as he decreased his size and hugging her tightly in his arms. He could feel her shake violently and was hyperventilating from the fight.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Then he wanted to hit himself for asking a stupid question.

Alexis looked up at him and shook her head very quickly and buried her face in his chest. He then whispered, "It's okay. I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you."

Finally after all the time of shaking and hyperventilating she let out her sobs. She was in hysterics and couldn't seem to calm down. Starscream slowly descended themselves to the safety of the ground. When they reached it he laid down with her still in his arms crying her eyes out. He sighed and started rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Alexis then slowly stopped and let her eyes close for rest. When he saw this he picked her up very gently in his arms and flew very low to the ground to her place. When he got there he opened the door and walked in.

She had given him a tour earlier and he new where the bedroom was. So he walked to the bedroom and unmade the bed and tucked Alexis in. She let out a sigh and when he was about to leave she grabbed his hand and whispered, "Don't leave."

He turned around and got in the comfy bed and held her close. He loved her and did not want anything happening to her. He slowly let his optics go off line and he went to sleep.

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	19. Human Prisoners

I'm sorry it's been a while I've been really busy with school. We are taking the CATS test right now and it really whipped me last week when I started this chapter. Well any ways I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. It's longer than my other ones. I'm trying to get them longer as I go along.

* * *

Chapter 19

Human Prisoners

Starscream stayed with Alexis all night holding her close to his body. After what had happened with Thrust he didn't want to trust anything he didn't see. As long as he had Alexis in his arms he was fine. Alexis slowly started waking up around 9:00 the next morning and found herself next to Starscream. She smiled and snuggled Starscream and closed her eyes again.

Starscream had felt her move in bed and had to smile. He slowly tightened his grip around her and holding her closer. Alexis realized that he was awake and said, "Good morning Starscream. Did you sleep well?"

Starscream chuckled slightly and said, "The best sleep I've gotten for a while."

Alexis slowly started sit up and Starscream pulled her back down. She started laughing after she landed back beside him. He smiled back at her gently moving strands of hair out of her face. She giggled as he did and he had to smile even bigger. This was a mischievous smile and Alexis slowly stopped laughing. Right as she did Starscream started tickling her.

Alexis tried and tried to get him to stop. She laughed and screamed and finally he stopped when he saw tears in her eyes. She hit him playfully and got up.

Angel got out of her bed with Optimus and suggested, "How about we all go on a picnic today?"

Optimus looked at her and said, "Everyone is kinda busy today, but you can take all your friends since it's been a while since you've last seen them."

"Okay." she replied.

She went into Amelia's room and said, "Rise and shine sweetie. We're going on a picnic today!"

Amelia rolled over and said, "Just a few more minutes mom!"

Angel laughed and yelled, "Optimus! Can you help me get Amelia out of bed!?"

After Amelia heard that she quickly jumped out of bed so she wouldn't be handled by her father. She knew that if she didn't get out of bed that she'd be hanging upside down getting tickled half to death from his giant fingers. Angel had to laugh at the sight and said, "I thought you'd see it my way."

Amelia gave her a glare and said, "I don't want to be tickled at the moment. Is that such a crime?"

Angel laughed again and walked out of the room so her daughter could get dressed privately. Angel went and called Melinda and Tim, and Alexis. They all answered and agreed that they would come. Angel quickly got everything set and walked outside the base with Amelia grumbling at her heals about waking her up. Soon her friends came up with smiles on and they started walking in the forest.

Amelia started having to run to keep up with the adults and said, "Why couldn't we have taken some minicons to ride on or something?"

The three adults started laughing and Alexis said, "Well you could have, but how would you ride them?"

"What about the three minicons?"

"They are busy working with the autobots right now that's why we didn't bring them."

Amelia let out a long sigh of boredom and walked tiredly with the adults. Finally in the middle of the woods they came across a nice little patch of grass so they set the picnic right there. Angel got out all the food and sandwiches and everyone started to dig in. Amelia after she ate laid down and started to take a nap.

They all laughed and started talking to each other catching up on many things.

"So when is Amelia going to change? I mean Optimus is her father won't she change?" asked Melinda.

"I'm not sure Melinda…she might when the time comes, but I have no idea what she will be. I don't know if she'll able to be human again." whispered Angel.

"She most likely will. I mean she's been in human form all her life. She might be a very unique transformer." replied Alexis.

* * *

Angela and Connor were watching TV in the thrown room. Angela was watching TV and reading a magazine Megatron had gotten her while on earth one day. Right now all the decepticons were off looking for a minicon and had ordered them to stay at the base. Angela was not at all happy with that. She didn't get to see her husband kick any autobot afts and get to cheer for her conquerors.

Suddenly they heard metal stomps coming up behind them and Angela turned around expecting to see Megatron. When she did turn around she saw Sideways and her mouth dropped to let out a scream, but nothing would come out. Connor turned to look at what his mother was gapping about. When he saw Sideways he quickly jumped in front of her and yelled, "Stay back you monster!"

"Oooo I'm soooo scared of a little human threat." he said sarcastically and picked him up along with his mother.

"Put us down!" she yelled.

"Well if I put you down then I'll be disobeying orders." laughed Sideways.

He kept laughing and warped out of the decepticon base.

Megatron came back to the base and walked over to the TV where Connor and Angela were and found them missing. He started walking through the base looking for them. When he couldn't find them he yelled, "Prime!"

* * *

Angel, Alexis, Melinda, and Tim were all talking and laughing telling each other stories that had happened.

"Will you guys quiet down some people are trying to sleep." moaned Amelia.

"Sorry Am. You should go to bed early for now on." Angel replied.

Suddenly they all felt the earth shake beneath their feet and Amelia shot up from her slumber and asked, "Dad said he wasn't coming right?"

Angel looked up and saw Thrust standing right in front of them. She shot up and was about to tell everyone to run, but Thrust's hand came down and picked her up way too quickly and gave her a whip lash.

"I know what can do human don't try it. You see not like Megatron who has softened up and fell in love with humans I hate them with a passion. So if you get on my nerves then I won't think twice before killing you." he sneered.

Amelia shot up and yelled, "Don't you dare or I'll kill you."

Thrust looked down and gently, but roughly kicked her into a tree to where she couldn't move.

"I severely doubt that you'll be able to kill me little worthless fleshing." He snarled.

He quickly picked her up along with Alexis. Thrust looked down at Melinda and Tim and said, "Luckily some humans know to stay with their own kind."

Thrust then disappeared and Tim and Melinda were left alone with a picnic blanket and food left out. They were the only two that were not taken into Thrust's custody.

They quickly got up and started running to the autobot base. When they got in they found Megatron holding Optimus by the neck yelling, "Where are they Prime!?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." Optimus managed to get out.

"I'm not playing games Prime! Where are my Angela and Connor!?" he yelled louder and squeezed tighter.

"I don't know! I don't have them!" he whispered.

Finally Melinda spoke up, "Optimus! Angel, Amelia, and Alexis were kidnapped by Thrust! He took them both and I have a feeling that he might have Angela and Connor."

Megatron dropped Optimus and said, "I'm sorry Prime…I—I"

"You don't have to say anything Megatron. You were worried about your wife and child. Now Melinda you said that Thrust took Angel, Amelia and Alexis!?"

Melinda shook her head. Optimus looked at Megatron and said, "Megatron would you and your men be willing to work with my men to get our families back?"

"Yes." Megatron replied.

Starscream suddenly came running up and asked, "Where is Alexis?"

"Thrust has taken her along with Angel, Amelia, Angela and Connor." said Tim

You could see the anger in Starscream. Tim and Melinda slowly stepped back and Megatron put a hand on Starscream's shoulder and said, "We'll get them back."

"Thrust will pay for doing this. He will pay dearly." He whispered.

Megatron gathered all his troops along with Optimus. Starscream stood next to Megatron ready to kill Thrust for taking his girl.

Angel, Amelia, Alexis, Angela, and Connor were all bound together on a table with a very large gun pointed at them. Amelia was trying to get close to her mother as possible scared of being shot. Alexis looked up at Thrust and Sideways and asked, "What do you want with us?!"

Sideways looked at them and then said, "Well we're tired of seeing humans with transformers and vice versa. Humans should be with humans and transformers with transformers."

Thrust looked at him then at the imprisoned humans.

"Humans are supposed to be with humans not transformers! Because of Angela and Angel you have crossed species. The transformers are supposed to be with transformers, and since you humans have kids now all of you will have to die so the species will not be contaminated again and again." Thrust said.

Connor looked over at Amelia and saw she was a little frightened and put his hand on hers and whispered, "It's going to be okay."

Amelia looked at him with tears about to fall and whispered, "Connor…I—"

Before she could say anymore he kissed her on the lips and then parted. Both of mothers of them looked at them with smiles on their faces. Amelia began to blush and Thrust then grabbed them both up and said, "The two mixed species die first."

"NO!" yelled both Angel and Angela.

Sideways put his hand around the rest of them and said, "Here I'll let you guys get the best seats in the house."

They watched in horror as Thrust walked over to a laser and laid them down on the slab. Then suddenly something began to happen Connor and Amelia started to grow larger. Their flesh falling off and metal forming and slowly but surely grew to a full height of true transformers.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed! Remember if you want more you gotta review! ;) 


	20. We Are One

Well thank Primus testing is over. I wanted to update today so I wrote and I got writers block so this chapter isn't as long as I wished it to be, but it will do anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20

"We Are One"

Thrust took steps back from Connor and Amelia after what he had seen. Amelia looked at herself and was amazed at her transformation. She looked up at Thrust and gave him an evil smile. He started stepping back even more. Connor came and stood next to Amelia and said, "You will not hurt my mother Amelia's mother nor Alexis Thrust. Mom has always had a bad vibe around you and she was right."

He threw a punch at Thrust and knocked him down. He punched again and again. After all the hard training his father had put him through finally came through to help. Sideways came up to Amelia and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Amelia turned around and gave him a glare. She started running at him and jumped in the air with her leg straight out ready for a kick. She kicked down to the ground and watched him slowly get up. When he got up she threw many punches at him until he finally caught her punch.

He punched her to the ground and she gasped in pain. Of course she had endured pain before, but this wasn't like any other pain. She got up and saw Sideways coming. She tumbled and got out of the way. She got on top of Sideways and started punching him in the back and kicked him in the sides. Suddenly Connor came flying and knocked Amelia off of him.

Sideways slowly got up and said, "Thanks a lot for that she is tougher than she looks."

They both started walking towards the young bots on the floor when they heard female voices start yelling, "Don't you dare touch them!"

Thrust chuckled and asked, "Sideways since these two mixed bread are now transformers you think we should kill their parents before them?"  
Sideways smiled and replied, "Sounds like a plan."

They started walking towards the humans and Amelia slowly got up and yelled, "Sideways! I'm not finished with you yet!"

The two decepticons stopped in their tracks and turned around to see Connor standing next to Amelia.

"These two are exactly like their fathers." whispered Sideways.

"Well Amelia is Connor is both parents in one." whispered back Thrust.

Amelia and Connor started charging at them, but were easily knocked to the ground with one punch from Sideways and Thrust. They laughed at the sight and started back towards the humans in love with the transformers. Amelia raised her head and saw they were going to kill her mother along with Connor's mother and Alexis.

"No!" she yelled weakly.

Sideways kicked her in the side which made her scream out in pain, Connor saw this and stood up and said, "Don't you dare hurt her like that."

Sideways was about to punch him when suddenly someone grabbed him from the back and threw him to the ground. Connor was speechless and looked up to see his father along with Optimus Prime and the rest of the decepticons and autobots. Optimus walked over to his daughter and helped her up on her feet.

He gave her a hug and she squeezed him tightly afraid to let go after what had happened. He then pulled away and said, "You have done a good Am I'm very proud."

Amelia smiled at her dad's complement. Next thing she saw was Megatron and her father standing side by side and about to fight with the rest of their men.

"Amelia…Connor stay out of this fight, you guys have fought enough for the time being." said Optimus.

Amelia and Connor just stood there feeling useless. Then all of the autobots and decepticons started beating on Sideways and Thrust, since they were doing that Connor and Amelia started walking towards their mothers and Alexis. They gently got them out and carried them away from the slab.

Sideways got torn to pieces and Thrust was very close to being killed again. He walked over to the slab where Angel, Angela, and Alexis were at and said, "I wouldn't come any closer because look what I have."

He held up a little life size doll and Megatron asked, "Why would we not kill you since you have a doll in your hand?"

Thrust looked at the doll and whispered, "Oh slag."

Amelia and Connor stood next to the wall each holding their mothers and Amelia holding Alexis. Megatron went over to his son and put an arm around his shoulders and gently grabbed his wife and held her close to his chest. Optimus went over to his daughter and gave Alexis gently to Starscream who was so worried about her. Starscream held her close to his body not letting go and just running his fingers down her back. Optimus hugged his daughter and held his wife and everyone had a little moment. Then Amelia and Connor walked over to each other and gave each other a hug.

Megatron was shocked by this, Optimus smiled behind his face mask because he knew they were falling for one another when they first met.

"Okay Connor time to go back to the base and think up of new strategies for out next battle with the autobots."

Connor just stood there holding Amelia in his arms and said, "No."

Megatron turned around to look at his son and asked, "What was that?"

"I said no father. Can't you see that the autobots and decepticons are exactly the same? Of course you guys have different views on certain stuff, but when it comes to the people you love you would risk anything to save them." replied Connor.

Megatron was stunned that his own son was back talking him. He should know better than to do that since he had seen what he has done to his own men. Megatron started walking towards Connor, but stopped when Amelia stood in the way.

"Megatron…transformers will always be the same no matter what. Yes, we are all different, but if you look at every transformer you'll see that we are all one."

Optimus felt his spark fill with joy when his daughter said that. She wasn't a bit afraid of Megatron and it shown in her voice when she spoke to him. Megatron stopped and Amelia's words kept on playing in his head and he couldn't get them out. He then felt Angela rub his finger with her small hand and whispered, "She's right Megatron. Maybe it should be best that we put our differences aside and be at peace."

Megatron looked down at his wife and smiled and looked up at Amelia then Prime and said, "Prime you've got a wonderful daughter, and I have to admit that she is right. We'll stop the war between us and be at peace."

All the soldiers' jaws dropped when the words came out of Megatron's mouth. Connor looked at Amelia and smiled and next thing everyone knew they were kissing. Optimus chuckled behind his mask then asked Angela, "Angela what have you done to Megatron? He actually said sorry to me earlier today."

Angela laughed and said, "I've been teaching him some manners. Everyone good or evil needs to know some manners."

Megatron chuckled at what Angela said and placed her on his shoulder. Then Optimus said, "Let's go back to our base…all of us."

They arrived at the autobot base and Amelia smiled and ran and hugged her dad. He laughed and hugged her back and said, "I'm so proud of you."

Connor came walking up behind her and Optimus looked up at him and said, "I'm trusting you with her. You better not hurt her in anyway."

"I will not hurt her with my life sir." he replied.

Optimus nodded and Amelia and Connor walked off in the base holding hands.

* * *

No it's not finished it's almost, but not quite finished yet. Review please. 


	21. Epilogue

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed for this story. At last this story is finished and I'm not sure if there will be a threequel. I'm sorry in the last chapter I forgot to describe what Connor and Amelia looked like so I included that in here. I will be updating another story soon so keep an eye out! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Epilogue

Years had past and both the decepticons and autobots had not fought in years. They were all at peace with one another and found all the minicons. Of course all their plans were before they had become one they were going to go back to planet Cybertron. After Megatron and Optimus spoke to one another they asked everyone who wants to stay and who wants to go.

Surprisingly no one wanted to leave planet earth. Amelia and Connor were still together and lovy dovy as always. Planet Earth had always been the autobots home besides Cybertron and they were going to stay. Now being a secret for a long time would be hard to do, but all the transformers were willing to do so. They'd still go visit Cybertron, but they wouldn't stay there that much.

Amelia and Connor could transform into their human forms and didn't have to stay transformers. Since their mothers are human that means they could be human and transformer. Amelia's vehicle mode was a pink pickup truck. Her features looked a lot like her father's. Of course she looked different because she had a slimmer body than her father. Connor could transform into a black jet, and yes he did look like Megatron a little bit. Since he took after his mother more when he was young he looked a little different. His optics was red and he had a greenish purplish color head.

Optimus and Megatron who were really good friends in the past finally got to be friends again. They'd talk some days and their wives would be right next to them. All the transformers kept up with their training wanting to be sure that if anything comes to this planet they would be able to protect it at all costs. All the transformers were at peace at last and no more battles over the small minicons. They were at peace and hopefully that would last forever.

* * *

I know some people will want more. Well I'm out of ideas and I think I'll take a break on this story. If anyone has an idea about what they would like to happen just let me know. Mrs. OP 


End file.
